


Insubordination

by TeamDamon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Analyst Bucky Barnes, Big surprise, Bucky is 24, CEO Steve Rogers, God this was fun, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern AU, Neither is Bucky, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Steve, Steve is 45, Steve's hair and beard is graying and honestly I'm not okay, Sugar Daddy Steve Rogers, aaaaand now it's a series lol, even moar sex, just wall to wall sex, like so much more, some sugar daddy elements, sugar baby bucky barnes, what could possibly go wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: "I'm 45," Steve muttered. "I'm taking advantage of you."Bucky's eyes suddenly narrowed and his wandering hands stilled as those words hit his ears. "... Let's get one thing straight, all right? You're not taking advantage of anything. I'm not a kid. I'm a grown fucking man," he moved closer, looking Steve in the eye and staring him down suddenly fearlessly, "and I know what I want. M'not doing this for a promotion or a raise or some stupid shit. I want you."God he was convincing. Steve smoothed his hands over Bucky's hips, gaze dropping to his utterly perfect lips and jawline, knowing he couldn't resist but still grasping at any reason he could to try to. "You're making it really hard for me to say no, Bucky."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorningGlory2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/gifts).



> Hi everyone!! So this was written for my dear friend captainrogerrsbeard on tumblr and her 400 follower celebration. Prompt was May/December romance + "You're not supposed to be here" aaaaand this is what happened lol. This was a ton of fun to write and I hope you guys like it too! Thank you for reading :D

It was late when Steve returned to the office, tired and ready to go home and sleep the night off as he undid the bow tie around his collar and let it lay there. He pried open the first two buttons of his crisp white dress shirt as the elevator took him to the correct floor, eyes on the numbers as they climbed higher and higher, mind a thousand miles away.

He had never been one for galas and fancy events, never had been and never would be, but being who he was, some degree of attendance to such things was expected. He avoided them when he could but when he couldn't, he'd slap on a tux and drink enough champagne to feel something and then simply hope for the best. This job wasn't his end goal, prolific as it was, and if he wanted to get where he really wanted to go... he unfortunately had to play the game and take advantage of connections.

But that didn't mean he had to like it. His thoughts a jumbled mess of displeasure over corporate politics and the overly polished facades of the rich bastards he'd just escaped, Steve stepped off of the elevator when the doors opened and headed towards his office. All the lights were dimmed as expected, all of the employees long gone for the day - or so he thought, until he turned the corner and heard the distinct sound of fingers tapping away at a keyboard. He walked a bit further and furrowed his brows at the sight of one particular employee still very much present and sitting at his desk, eyes fixed on the screen of his computer and oblivious to his boss' presence.

Steve's footsteps slowed and he checked his watch just to make sure it was as late at he thought it was. Then as he came closer, he prepared for the poor kid's inevitably startled reaction as he pointed out, "You're not supposed to be here."

As expected, the kid pretty much jumped out of his skin. He let out a yelp and nearly knocked the keyboard off the desk entirely as he flailed in his chair, only relaxing when he looked up and saw who had scared the living daylight out of him. "Oh _fuck_ ," he sighed in relief, dropping his head into his hand before quickly catching himself. "I mean - shit, I'm sorry, I don't even know what I'm saying."

Steve chuckled, finding his reaction hilarious. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right, just... thought there'd been a break in or something there for a minute," he replied, dragging a hand through his short but fluffy dark hair, clearly a little embarrassed.

"Nope, just me. Forgot my phone earlier, so," Steve gestured towards his office. "But why _are_ you still here?"

"I - just," Bucky hesitated, glancing at the computer before shrugging. "This project. I've never been on one this important and... just trying to make sure I do a good job, do everything I can."

Steve nodded, honestly expecting nothing less from this particular young analyst. Bucky - his nickname that distinguished him from several other employees who shared his first name, James - had been brought to the company as an intern and worked his way up to where he was now, which was still fairly entry-level but a highly coveted position. It was a perfect starting point in his career and Steve knew he'd go places - he was smart and hard working and one of the best additions to the department in a long time. But that wouldn't happen if he burned himself out this early in the game.

"Well, be careful," Steve told him, hands sliding into his pockets as he took a few steps closer towards his desk. "If you overwork yourself it won't be good for anybody. You need time to yourself, time to recharge. Your work will be better for it."

Bucky nodded, considering that tip. "So that's your secret to success?"

Steve huffed and looked down, shaking his head and admitting, "Well, I admit, I'm not the best at taking my own advice. Do as I say and not as I do and all that."

Bucky chuckled, eyes drifting to Steve's undone tie. "So that gala... was it fun?"

".... Fun isn't exactly the word I'd use," Steve replied. "It's just an extension of work, really." He watched Bucky nod and a brief silence fell for a few seconds, just long enough for Steve to take a breath and offer, "You want a drink?"

Bucky blinked, having clearly not expected anything in the realm of that. "Oh, I... sure, yeah."

Steve nodded, wondering if the faint blush suddenly on Bucky's defined cheekbones were a trick of the light or not. He gestured towards his office and added, "I've got some whiskey I keep behind my desk for long days and since you were here before me this morning... pretty sure you've had one of those."

Bucky was standing up to follow Steve as he started walking to his door, stretching his legs before joining Steve just outside the office door as Steve unlocked it. "Yeah, it's... it's been one of those for sure."

Steve glanced back at him and pushed the door open, motioning for Bucky to enter first as he reached in to turn on the lights. "It's a Friday night. Isn't a kid your age supposed to be out partying and drinking and making terrible decisions?"

Bucky laughed at that, hands diving into the pockets of his black dress pants as Steve walked ahead of him, making for his desk. "I did that in college. Not so much now."

Steve set two tumbler glasses down on his desk with one hand and held an expensive bottle of aged whiskey in his other, looking up at Bucky as he asked curiously, "How old are you again? 23? You _are_ old enough to drink, right?"

"25 next month," Bucky replied with a smile and shake of his head, knowing the last question was a joke.

Steve poured him a more generous amount than Bucky had anticipated and handed it out to him. Bucky quickly stepped closer to take it as Steve replied, "Well, don't grow up too fast. Trust me, it ain't all it's cracked up to be."

"You sure about that?" Bucky asked, holding he glass and watching Steve as he poured his own drink. "You seem like you have it pretty good. Great job, huge office in Manhattan with a view to kill for," his eyes drifted to the floor to ceiling windows that made up the back of Steve's office. Then he glanced back to Steve, who was now lifting the glass to his lips. "Magazine covers, galas... you're pretty much the goal, you know?"

Steve took a long sip, the hard liquor far more satisfying than the champagne he'd nursed earlier, and he considered Bucky's words as he enjoyed the burn of the drink. They didn't surprise him one bit and he knew that plenty of others aspired to be like him and have the career and the public perception that he had. He just never quite knew how to feel about that, not when he seemed incapable of finding satisfaction in his chosen career.

He'd wanted to make a difference. Be the change he and so many others wanted to see. Use a position of power and influence in corporate America to give back, to show the 1% that they could pay fair wages and operate ethically and honestly and still succeed. In some ways he'd been successful and that was why he was as well known as he was, but it was a rough world for a man of his ideals to live in. He'd once been like Bucky, young and full of energy and that spark that really could set the world on fire. But now...

He sighed and took another drink before setting it down and shedding his suit jacket, his office too warm suddenly. "Well," he said as he carefully draped it over the back of his chair behind the desk, "it's not necessarily as great as it looks."

"Why not?" Bucky asked, taking a seat in front of the desk as Steve perched on the edge of it. "I mean... can it really be that bad?"

" _Bad_ , no," Steve shook his head. "But it all... takes a toll, I suppose. For me. I'm not big on the galas and the schmoozing it takes to get places. I like action and working. Rolling up my sleeves and diving in. Not listening to some fat cat with his fourth wife on his arm tell me about his new yacht and how he's considering buying an island next."

"... That does sound pretty horrible," Bucky had to admit with a smile crossed with a grimace. "But you gotta play the game if you wanna win, right?"

"Unfortunately," Steve nodded, raising his glass again.

Bucky chewed on his lower lip for a moment - a nervous habit of his that Steve had noticed from the very beginning - and looked down at his hands as he said, "You know... for what it's worth, you really do inspire people. You inspired me."

Steve raised his eyebrows, lips quirking up in a small smile. "Yeah?"

"When I was a kid - I don't know, maybe like 14 or something - I was at the store with my mom and she saw your _Rolling Stone_ cover. She bought it and took it home and I read it when I was bored one night. Think I was grounded from the Internet and that was why I had to resort to reading something actually printed," he chuckled, prompting Steve to do the same. "But I read the whole article on you and I was just... I'd never read anything like it. You sounded like a real person, you know? You had all these ideals and morals but you weren't preachy about it. You were _angry_ about it. It just... it made me wanna grow up and make a difference too."

Steve watched him fervently as he spoke and cast his eyes down once he was finished, nodding faintly and wondering if Bucky had any idea how much that little story meant to him. "Thank you," he murmured, looking back to him. "That's the most important thing, I think. Getting people to act. Working against the apathy in the world. I can only do so much but you and your generation... you can change everything. You really can."

Bucky smiled and it lit up his whole face. "That's what I want. And, I mean," he added with a shrug, "a yacht wouldn't be so bad, either."

Steve shook his head and grinned, taking another sip and finishing off his first drink. Surprised that it was gone already, he went ahead and poured himself a bit more as he mused, " _Rolling Stone._ Those were sure the days. And that photo shoot was ridiculous."

"You looked great," Bucky assured him with a wave of his hand. "That shirt with the star on it was a nice touch."

Bucky sure remembered the details, Steve noted. "Well, my hair was a lot less gray back then," he replied, one hand passing through his blonde locks and graying temples.

"It suits you," Bucky told him quickly - maybe a little too quickly. Their eyes met and this time when Bucky blushed, Steve knew it wasn't a trick of the light.

At that moment, Steve knew that he should put the whiskey away and end the conversation, get them both headed home for the night. But for some reason, against his better judgment, he did none of those things. Instead he made the mistake of taking another drink and muttering, "I was thinking about dyeing it."

"Oh God, no," Bucky laughed, shaking his head like the mere idea was absurd. "You look amazing."

This time Steve saw the flash of instant regret in Bucky's eyes, the embarrassed and slightly nervous glint within them. Steve tried to put him back at ease with a joke. "Well, my name's on all your paychecks so I'm pretty sure you'd feel obligated to say that no matter what..."

"No, I mean it!" Bucky laughed. "Even if you weren't my boss and just some guy I saw at a bar or something, I'd say the same thing."

"Well, thank you," Steve grinned, looking down at his glass again. "I appreciate the flattery."

"Must not be that hard to come by," Bucky mused, having hardly touched his drink and seemingly way too focused on Steve to even think about finishing it. "I mean... you're..." Steve looked up as he paused and searched for the right word. "... _You_."

"Well, everybody's got an agenda," Steve shrugged. "It's hard to tell when someone's sincere."

Bucky nodded. "Dating must be a bitch."

Steve chuckled. "It would be if I ever bothered to do it."

".... Really?" Bucky asked, seeming genuinely surprised by this. "Wow. So no girlfriend then?"

Steve shook his head.

"Boyfriend, either?"

Steve paused as one of his brows quirked up fractionally. "None of those, either."

"Must be lonely," Bucky murmured.

Steve shrugged. "You get used to it."

"That's no way to live, though," Bucky pointed out, leaning forward in his chair with his forearms resting on his knees. Steve met his eyes again and felt something strange happen inside when he saw the way Bucky was looking up at him through his lashes.

Continuing his trend of doing things he shouldn't, Steve didn't look away like he knew he should and replied quietly, "It's easier."

"Easier than what?" Bucky questioned gently. "Taking a chance? A risk? Your whole career's been one massive risk and look how well it's paid off."

"Those are completely different kinds of risks," Steve answered with a wry smile. "And trust me, I've taken them. Never quite pans out."

Bucky nodded, chewing that lip of his again before muttering, "Yeah. I get it. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping. I don't mean to, I just -"

"No, it's okay," Steve assured him despite the fact that technically speaking, it was very much not okay. "I appreciate the honesty. I _always_ appreciate honesty. It's not something I get a lot of."

Bucky smirked and gazed down at the still-full glass in his hands for a moment, licking his lips before peeking back up again and asking, "So then... can I be honest right now? Off the record, off the clock? No consequences?"

"Yeah, sure, of course," Steve replied sincerely. "Unless you're about to confess a murder."

Bucky let out a nervous laugh and shook his head. "Yeah, no, no murders. I just... this is probably the best whiskey or alcohol of any kind that I've ever gotten my hands on," he lifted his glass a bit for emphasis, "and I'm too fuckin' nervous to drink it."

Steve furrowed his brows. "Nervous?"

"I've... _God_ I shouldn't say this," Bucky ran his free hand through his hair, anxious smile stuck to his face, "but I've had a crush on you for the longest time."

The confession surprising Steve not because of the crush itself but because of Bucky's admission of it, Steve's brows quirked up briefly as he smiled and looked away, aware of his own blush on his cheeks. He couldn't even remember the last time someone had made him blush.

"Well... if it makes you feel any better," Steve said without meeting his eyes, "I kinda figured that already."

Bucky dropped his face into his hand and muttered, " _Oh God_..."

"It's all right," Steve laughed softly, smiling at him affectionately. "I'm not trying to embarrass you or anything."

Bucky shook his head, running his fingers through his hair again. "Just thought I was more subtle than that but I guess not. I'm sorry if I've ever made you uncomfortable or..."

"No, no," Steve insisted quickly, furrowing his brows and looking Bucky in the eye. "Don't worry about that, Bucky. _Trust me_." He grinned a little bit, just an accidental, quick little turn of his lips as they stared at each other, and coupled with his word choice... something in Bucky's nervous expression changed and Steve suddenly realized he'd made a mistake and said too much.

It felt like the seconds dragged on forever until Bucky stood up and brought his neglected drink to his lips and drained it unexpectedly quickly, wincing only a little bit afterwards and then dropping it on a shelf behind him before walking Steve's way. Steve watched him with his lips slightly parted, unaware of the way that he was staring as Bucky came closer.

"So... we still off the record?" Bucky asked, now right in front of him. Steve blinked up at him and found himself speechless for the first time in... God, how long had it even been? He had no idea, not when Bucky was looking at him the way that he was and inching even closer, on the verge of slipping between Steve's open legs.

"I... what?" Steve breathed, genuinely having forgotten the question

Bucky smiled, a combination of bashful and the complete opposite as he murmured, "I asked if we're still off the record." He paused and added even more lowly, his intent unmistakable, " _Sir_."

That last word washing over him like nothing short of pure fire, Steve continued to stare at him, unable to take his eyes off of him. "Y-yeah."

Bucky reached down and plucked the glass of whiskey from Steve's too-hard grip, leaning in far too close in order to set it on the desk behind him. It brought them just a breath apart from each other and Bucky didn't pull away once the glass was down, staying where he was instead and letting his blue eyes drop to Steve's lips.

Steve knew what was about to happen. It felt like his every nerve was lit up and his heart about to pound out of his chest but he hadn't lost all rationality just yet. " _Bucky_..."

"Can I just... just once," Bucky whispered, now standing fully between Steve's legs and leaning in so close, his hands cautiously rising to hold on to Steve's shoulders. "Then I'll go and we can act this never happened, but I just... wanna kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you for so _fucking_ long."

Steve lost his breath, Bucky's proximity and hands and those damn blue eyes of his scrambling his brain and leaving it utterly useless. This was wrong for more reasons than Steve could count but the longer they were like this, so close and so warm and on the verge of going too far, the further all those reasons disappeared from view.

" _Please_ sir," Bucky murmured sweetly, closing his eyes and nudging Steve's nose with his own. "I swear I'll be good."

Steve's eyes rolled shut and he knew that was the moment he lost control. He tilted his head just so and gave Bucky the kiss he'd asked for so nicely, soft and sweet but firm and enough to send his senses into overdrive. It had been ages since he'd shared a kiss with anyone, even longer since he'd experienced one with such instant fire and desire simmering under the surface.

And it was clear that Bucky felt the same way. He groaned softly into the kiss, his hands on Steve's shoulders slowly creeping up into his hair as he kissed Steve back, Steve's lower lip caught between both of his. When it was over and Bucky drew away, trying to live up to his promise of _just one kiss_ , Steve opened his eyes and felt the last of his resolve crumble. Bucky's eyes were still closed, his cheeks flushed and jaw clenched, and he was so damn pretty that it hurt.

Then Bucky opened his eyes and they stared at one another in a heated silence until they both snapped at the very same moment and crashed their lips together, Bucky's fingers tightening in Steve's hair and Steve's hands seizing his hips and pulling him closer. It was utterly electric, hitting Steve like lightning and leaving him unable to do anything but clutch Bucky tighter and kiss him harder, moaning shamelessly the first time his lips parted and their tongues met in a hot, wet collision.

Steve loved every second of it, every last touch and taste leaving him wanting, needing more. And that was why he abruptly pushed Bucky away mid-kiss, panting and just barely finding the strength to mutter, "Bucky we... this isn't... we shouldn't -"

"Why not?" Bucky asked, hands sliding down to Steve's shoulders and over his broad chest through his shirt, like he couldn't stand to stop touching him for even a moment.

Steve stared at him a bit incredulously. "I'm your _boss_. And even if I wasn't, I'm - you're so young and I'm so -"

"You're fuckin' hot," Bucky finished for him. "That's what you are."

"I'm 45," Steve muttered. "I'm taking advantage of you."

Bucky's eyes suddenly narrowed and his wandering hands stilled as those words hit his ears. "... Let's get one thing straight, all right? You're not taking advantage of anything. I'm not a kid. I'm a grown fucking man," he moved closer, looking Steve in the eye and staring him down suddenly fearlessly, "and I know what I want. M'not doing this for a promotion or a raise or some stupid shit. I want _you_."

God he was convincing. Steve smoothed his hands over Bucky's hips, gaze dropping to his utterly perfect lips and jawline, knowing he couldn't resist but still grasping at any reason he could to try to. "You're making it really hard for me to say no, Bucky."

Bucky grinned and tilted Steve's head up, fingertips brushing against his beard. "Good." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Steve's jaw, then just under it on his neck, murmuring against his skin, "Do you want me, sir?"

Steve closed his eyes and groaned, one hand sliding into Bucky's hair out of instinct. "I can't... can't think when you..."

Bucky chuckled softly as he mouthed at his neck, dragging his lips over his sensitive skin and licking and nipping, finding the places that made Steve shudder the most. Once he found one he stayed there awhile and and made Steve moan out loud, holding on to Bucky's hair and letting his head fall to the side. It had been so long, too damn long, and this utterly maddening man was rendering him useless so fast it made his head spin.

"If you let me I'll make you feel real good," Bucky promised, undoing two buttons of Steve's already-open shirt and placing a deceptively chaste kiss at the center of his chest. Then he peeked up at Steve as he let his hand trail down until it rubbed between his legs. He smirked. "Feels like you want it. Can I, sir?"

Steve tried not to shudder, embarrassingly close to coming in his pants just from the hand leisurely rubbing up and down his hard length. "What do you want?" he asked, barely recognizing the lust-heavy quality of his own voice.

"Want you in my mouth," Bucky groaned, squeezing his hand gently before letting go and using both hands to undo the rest of Steve's shirt. He kissed up his chest and murmured, "I've thought about it so fuckin' much. Wondered what you taste like, what you feel like... the kind of sounds you'd make..."

"Fucking hell, Bucky," Steve all but gasped, staring at him with desire and surprise written all over his face. Bucky merely grinned at him and kissed his lips, Steve's shirt undone now and Bucky's hands taking advantage as they roamed up and down his broad, impressive chest. Steve grasped him by his hair and pulled him closer, kissing him back fiercely and needing more of him, more touch, more _everything_.

"Is that a yes?" Bucky teased, pulling away and biting his lip as he gave Steve the kind of look that he was quickly realizing he wasn't very good at resisting.

Steve cupped Bucky's pretty face and hesitated, nearly ready to explode but somehow still finding it hard to let go and give in to what they both wanted. But then Bucky kissed the tip of his thumb when it brushed against his lower lip, and the next thing Steve knew Bucky had gently grasped his wrist and, keeping his eyes on Steve the entire time, pressed two of Steve's fingers to his own mouth and kissed the tips of each one gently and sweetly before sucking them down, taking Steve's breath away.

Bucky's eyes rolled shut as he put on the shameless display and Steve couldn't tear his own away. He throbbed in his pants and watched with his jaw on the floor as Bucky pulled off of his fingers with a long lick. Then he opened his eyes and looked directly into Steve's and blushed, a tiny hint of shyness breaking through the confident exterior at a rather interesting moment. It only served to fascinate Steve even more.

".... You want it, don't you, Bucky," Steve murmured, the low tone of his voice making Bucky shudder.

"Need it, sir," Bucky all but whined, stealing a fast and pleasantly sloppy little kiss. "Think about it so much."

"Yeah?" Steve murmured, unsure of what was coming over him as he tugged Bucky closer, pressing their bodies together, grinding Bucky against him and making him gasp softly. "What do you do when you think about it?"

"Touch myself," Bucky whispered against Steve's lips, eyes shut and hips rolling, seeking all the friction he could get. "Makes me come so fast."

"Fuck," Steve cursed, grabbing a handful of Bucky's ass and squeezing hard enough to make him groan in pleasured sort of pain. "Tell me what you think about." When Bucky hesitated Steve squeezed harder and growled, "Tell me, Buck."

Reeling a bit at the unexpected command and little nickname, Bucky blinked a few times and confessed, "You sitting in that chair, me on my knees in front of you sucking you off. Fucking my face, using me... _God_..."

Steve put his hands on Bucky's hips to still them, groaning and kissing him hungrily and all too briefly before issuing a gently murmured command. "Then go get on your knees for me there and wait. Strip first. I wanna see you."

Bucky looked up at him with unbelievable want and happiness in his eyes, a little smile playing on his kiss-swollen lips. " _Fuck_ yes, sir."

Steve then watched as Bucky wasted no time in obeying and getting his clothes off. He stepped back slowly and worked down the buttons of his shirt first, giving Steve yet another show. Steve watched him, hands braced on the desk he was perched on, noting how much Bucky seemed to enjoy being showy as he slipped out of the shirt and dropped it on the floor. He was lean and toned, all smooth skin and even better than Steve had imagined as Bucky tossed him a smirk and turned, showing off his back and broad shoulders.

Then Bucky moved in front of Steve's chair and, back still turned to him, started working his pants down. Steve found himself captivated, never moving from his damn desk until Bucky was gloriously naked and sinking to his knees. Steve didn't realize how his jaw was hanging open until Bucky looked at him over his shoulder and blushed with a self-satisfied smirk.

Steve tore his eyes away then and stood on slightly shaky feet, licking his lips and sliding his shirt off of his arms but not bothering with his pants for the moment. He ran both hands through his hair and took a few seconds to breathe, having never anticipated the day ending like this and hardly able to believe it was happening. He'd always figured Bucky liked him, could tell by the way he smiled and acted whenever Steve was in the room, and yeah Steve had always thought that he was nice to look at... but this, he never could have predicted.

It was wrong. It was stupid. It could cost them both way too much in the long run to justify it. But all Steve had to do was look at the beautiful young man waiting there obediently on his knees for him, so willing and eager and _gorgeous_ , and suddenly Steve couldn't have possibly cared less about the consequences. He needed this, needed him, and he hadn't even known it.

He walked to the chair and slipped in front of Bucky, sitting down in front of him and leaning back comfortably as their eyes met again. Bucky gazed upon him like he'd never wanted anything so much in his life, his lips parting and eyes dragging up and down and causing the flush that spread all the way to Steve's chest. He couldn't help it - he'd never been able to figure out how to control his blushing.

"My God," Bucky groaned, right hand slipping lower and, Steve's eyes flickered down and noted, gripping himself and stroking a few times to relieve a little bit of pressure. "Can I touch you, sir?"

Steve spread his knees a little wider in invitation and nodded, "C'mere, beautiful."

Bucky all but melted under the term of endearment, smiling and biting his lip and sliding forward on his knees. He fit himself between Steve's open legs and slid his hands up his thighs to his stomach, reveling in the bare skin and getting to touch him like that. He didn't stop until he reached Steve's pecs, swiping his thumbs against his nipples and telling him, "God I think you might actually be perfect."

"Shh," Steve chuckled, playfully hushing Bucky with a thumb to his lips. Bucky simply kissed his thumb and looked up at him with those hooded eyes of his as his hands drifted lower, finding Steve's belt and getting to work on it. He only broke eye contact to lean down and start kissing and licking across Steve's abs while he pried the belt apart and got Steve's pants open, kisses moving down lower and lower until he ran out of skin and had to push the pants down to find more.

Bucky pulled the fabric down until Steve's hard length sprang free, groaning full of desire the moment his eyes fell upon it. He grasped it in his right hand and Steve hissed quietly at the pressure, sliding his fingers through Bucky's hair and telling him softly, "You see what you've done to me, Bucky?"

Bucky stroked him up and down lazily, reveling in the sensation of the smooth skin on his palm as he smiled up at Steve. "All me, sir?"

"All you, sweetheart," Steve murmured, having no idea where the words flying out of his mouth were coming from but finding himself powerless to stop them. Bucky brought out something different and exciting in him, something he was helpless to suppress or question in their present situation.

Bucky's smile widened before he leaned in and closed his eyes, licking the tip of Steve's cock and groaning with pleasure at the taste. Steve tensed and watched him, one hand on the arm rest of his chair and the other gripping Bucky's shoulder as he teased him, still stroking lightly and swirling his tongue around, then dropping lower to lick him from the bottom to the top all while looking him in the eye. Then he grinned and kissed the tip sweetly before teasing with his tongue again, and Steve was on the verge of losing his damn mind.

"Buck," he growled, hand shooting to his hair and grasping it harder than he had up to that point, "stop fuckin' teasing me and _do it._ "

It turned out that was exactly what Bucky wanted, being bossed around and controlled like that. His eyes rolled shut and he moaned as he obeyed, taking Steve into his mouth and engulfing him in the kind of tightness and warmth he hadn't felt in far, far too long. Stevens grip on his hair loosened as he let out a long, shaky sigh, head falling back and eyes only closing for a moment. He couldn't stand to take his eyes off of Bucky, not even for a few seconds. The sight that he made was way too pretty and debauched to miss.

It was clear from the start that Bucky was skilled in what he was doing and that this was far from his first time. He knew what to do and how to look pretty doing it, how to give Steve exactly what he wanted but keep him craving more, not teasing but also not overwhelming him, all of it so damn perfect it blew every part of Steve's mind. The thought of him having honed his skills on other men bothered Steve more than he had any right to but he couldn't help it - he felt an unexpected possessiveness within him grow the longer he watched Bucky work him.

And when Bucky pulled off briefly to catch his breath, hand stroking Steve in place of his mouth, Steve caressed his cheek gently and murmured, "You're a good boy, aren't you, Buck?"

"Oh God," Bucky groaned, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. " _Fuck_ you're killing me."

Steve grinned. He hadn't done anything to him yet, not really. But _God_ the things he wanted to do, the filthy things flashing through his mind... this man was going to be a serious problem from here on out, he knew it already.

Then Bucky dove back in, taking Steve's entire length down in one swallow, and Steve nearly lost it then and there. He could feel himself slipping, feel how quickly it was gonna be over and he was powerless to stop it. All he could do was curse and hold on, both hands on Bucky now as the younger man sucked the hell out of him and moaned like he loved it and couldn't get enough of it.

"Buck... _Bucky_ ," Steve panted, watching his mouth move up and down, the hollow of his cheeks and watery eyes, everything about Bucky a gorgeous mess that was only going to get even better. "I'm gonna... _fuck_..."

His words of caution only served to drive Bucky even further, redoubling his efforts and sucking harder and deeper, and that was all it took to send Steve over the edge. His fingers dug into Bucky's shoulder and his hair as he tossed his head back and came hard, filling Bucky's mouth and feeling higher than he had in ages. It was perfect, exhilarating, maybe even a little bit life-changing as he rode the waves until they tapered off into a sweet, comforting daze.

And Bucky was with him the whole way there. He brought him down gently and carefully, licking him until he was clean and even tucking him back into his pants and fixing them for him. When Steve opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Bucky kneeling there between his legs, stroking himself slowly but needy, staring up at Steve with his big blue eyes and his lips and chin a mess he hadn't bothered to clean up yet. Steve knew immediately that it was deliberate - Bucky wanted him to see him like that.

And Steve fucking loved it.

"Hands off," he murmured, voice gravelly and breathless. "Come here. Come sit on my lap, Buck."

Bucky happily obeyed, scrambling up to climb into his lap and straddle it. Once he was as settled as he could comfortably get in the office chair, Steve wrapped an arm around his hips to pull him closer and used his free hand to reach up and gently wipe away the mess he'd left behind. Then when he offered the thumb to Bucky's lips, he didn't hesitate to part them and lick it clean, eyes staying on Steve's the entire time.

"You're so good for me," Steve murmured, hand slipping to the back of Bucky's head and pulling him in for a lazy, heated kiss. Bucky was unbearably aroused and it showed in the way that he kissed back, deep and a little frantic until Steve gently broke the kiss and muttered, "Shh, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry," Bucky smiled sheepishly, ducking his head briefly and then peeking up at Steve. "I just need you so bad, sir."

"What do you need?" Steve asked, running his hand up and down his back, loving the softness and warmth of his skin. "Tell me."

"Anything you'll give me," Bucky replied honestly. "Please, Steve..."

He hadn't called Steve by his name until then, and Steve decided he rather liked the sound of it slipping so heatedly from his tongue. He was so desperate and Steve could _feel_ it, and he loved it. He pulled him in for another kiss and let Bucky drive it for a little bit, let him grasp at Steve's hair and grind against his belly, trying to find any relief that he could. Steve suspected that he was so worked up that he might be able to come like that but he had something better in mind. He wanted to leave an impression and give Bucky something to remember him by.

"Okay, Bucky," Steve said quietly, easing Bucky away. "I want you to walk to the window. Put your hands on it and wait for me."

".... _Oh my God_ ," Bucky grinned, smoothing his hands down Steve's neck and shoulders. "You're even better than I thought you'd be." Then he kissed him before slipping off of his lap and doing as Steve had told him. Steve turned his chair and watched him the whole way.

He really was beautiful, Steve thought as he gazed upon Bucky's naked form against the window, hands reaching out to rest on the cool glass as instructed. The city lights outside were gorgeous as his backdrop, his shoulders trembling a little bit as he drew in a deep breath to steady himself. Steve couldn't get enough of this - Bucky was such a perfect mess and knowing that he was the cause, that this beautiful creature wanted him to control him and use him however he pleased... what else could Steve do but give him exactly what he wanted?

Steve approached him slowly and quietly from behind, taking his time and allowing himself the luxury of basking in everything about that moment. He'd been lonely for too long, he realized. Hadn't felt this alive in longer than he could remember. But this, touching someone else and letting them touch him, allowing someone in even if it was just for a little while... he could hardly comprehend how he'd lived so long without it.

He reached out and touched Bucky's shoulders first, both hands smoothing down his back as Bucky shuddered at the contact. "You're so damn pretty like this," Steve murmured before dropping a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. "Gorgeous boy."

Bucky groaned and leaned back into Steve's touch, desperate for more as Steve slid his hands over his hips but seemed to make sure he didn't even so much as graze him where he needed it most. Steve let him lean his head back on his shoulder and captured his lips when Bucky turned his head searching for a kiss, indulging him that while his hands skimmed up and over his stomach to his chest.

"You know how pretty you are, don't you," Steve murmured, glancing at their reflections in the glass as he trailed kisses down the side of Bucky's neck. "Knew exactly what you were doing acting all shy and seducing me..."

"I just hoped," Bucky admitted, looking up at him when Steve lifted his head. Then he added with a grin, "And I wasn't planning on this."

"But you thought about it," Steve observed, fingers gently teasing his nipples and making Bucky's breath hitch. "And you made it happen. Made me give in... break all my rules."

Bucky grinned and pushed back against him, rocking gently as he breathed, "And you're fuckin' loving it."

Then Bucky yelped in shock at the hand that suddenly came down and smacked against his thigh. "Better watch that mouth, Bucky. It might get you into trouble."

Bucky, little brat that he was, merely smirked and replied, "You sure weren't complaining about it when it was full of your cock."

Bucky braced himself for another slap, but Steve knew that was exactly what he wanted. So instead, he reached around and finally took his hard length in hand, grasping but not stroking as he murmured, "Keep talking like that and I might not let you come at all. Is that what you want?"

Bucky groaned, letting his head drop back fully on Steve's shoulder as his eyes rolled shut. "No, sir."

"Didn't think so," Steve murmured, tightening his grip. "Now how about you ask me nicely?"

"Aw fuck," Bucky murmured, fingertips scraping against the glass as he tried to maintain some semblance of composure. "Please sir... please let me come. I'll be good, I promise..."

Steve couldn't help but smirk a little, pressing a kiss to Bucky's jaw and, at last, stroking his hand up and down in reward for his words. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Buck."

Bucky smiled and moaned as Steve touched him, keeping the pressure purposefully light and just shy of what Bucky really wanted. Steve knew he might not last long with how worked up he was and he wanted him to enjoy this, didn't want it to be over before he could truly relish it. Bucky had waited too long for this, after all. Steve _had_ to make it good for him. Better than good.

"Look out the window, sweetheart," Steve murmured, keeping his strokes slow and languid as Bucky groaned and lifted his head to obey. "See that?" he whispered as Bucky stared out at the city lights, the skyline spread out seemingly beneath their very feet. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Bucky breathed, straining and doing his best to not rock into Steve's fist and try to take more than what he was being given.

"But it's not nearly as gorgeous as what's in front of me," Steve said lowly into Bucky's ear, kissing beneath it. "You're amazing like this. Wish the whole city could look up and see you right now..."

Bucky moaned and couldn't stop himself from thrusting into Steve's hand then, dropping his head back again and whining, " _Oh God,_ Steve, fuck..."

"You like that?" Steve mused, letting his hand move a little faster and a little harder, giving Bucky what he needed. "Like the idea of people seeing you like this with me?"

" _God_ yes," Bucky moaned, one hand slipping from the glass. Steve decided to give him a break and used his free hand to take it and bring it to Steve's hair, providing an anchor that Bucky happily accepted and curled his fingers around. "Want everyone to see, want everyone to know."

"Know what?" Steve asked, watching Bucky's body roll with each stroke of his hand, the flush on his chest and the sweat on his brow. "Know that I touched you like this? Know how you took my cock down your throat like a good little whore?"

Bucky's grip on Steve's hair became painful and he nearly _shouted_ , entire body shuddering in response to those words. "Oh fucking hell, I'm gonna fuckin' -"

"Not yet, you're not," Steve warned, hand speeding up and making it even harder for Bucky to hold back. "Not until I say, understand?"

Bucky cursed and groaned but complied, turning his head and letting Steve capture his lips in a filthy kiss. Bucky kissed him back desperately, pulling on his hair insistently and Steve didn't mind in the least. He loved how far gone he was, reveled in the control he was exerting over him, the way he felt so hot and hard in his hand as he teetered on the brink of ecstasy.

"So good," Steve whispered, brushing Bucky's nose with his. "So fucking good for me, Bucky. So damn beautiful."

Bucky flourished under the praise, each word heightening his pleasure and Steve was amazed at his self-control and commitment to obeying him. His brows were furrowed and eyes pressed shut and mouth open as he moaned and didn't even try to hold back all the sounds Steve was wringing from him, and suddenly Steve couldn't bear to wait another moment. He _had_ to watch him lose it, had to see what he looked like when he finally tumbled over the edge.

"All right, baby," Steve muttered sweetly, laying one more kiss on Bucky's swollen lips. "Go ahead, come for me. Let go, Buck."

Bucky obeyed before Steve had even finished getting the words out, spilling over Steve's hand and all over the window, the cry leaving his mouth one of pure relief and euphoria. Steve watched him through it all, his face unbearably beautiful and body a work of art as he rode the high, and Steve knew he'd never forget a single detail of any of it. He wondered if a day would ever pass where he wouldn't think of Bucky, of the way that he looked and sounded as he surrendered to the pleasure and let it overtake him.

Once it was over, Bucky all but collapsed into Steve's arms. Steve happily took his weight and gathered him up in his arms, supporting him and kissing his temple as he breathed long and hard. Then, after a brief glance around the office, Steve led Bucky to a small leather couch in the corner and sat first, pulling Bucky down to curl up in his lap and rest in his arms. He was operating on instinct, getting the impression that Bucky was a bit of a cuddled and needed the comfort to fully come back to himself.

He was right. After a few moments with his head resting on Steve's shoulder and his breaths evening out into something less frantic, Bucky opened his eyes and peeked up at Steve. There was a bit of apprehension in his eyes, undoubtedly thanks to the heat of the moment dissipating and real life replacing it. He was in his boss' office curled up on his lap, completely naked after having made a mess all over his hand and _window_ , and if there was ever a time to panic...

"Relax," Steve grinned, reading him all to well. He ran a finger over his cheekbone soothingly and muttered, "It's all right."

"Oh thank God," Bucky groaned, dropping his head back down on Steve's chest. "Sorry. I just..."

"I understand," Steve replied, running his fingers through Bucky's short hair.

"Kinda feels like a dream," Bucky chuckled. "Guess because I've thought about this for so long. It's surreal."

"Did it live up to all those fantasies?" Steve asked curiously. He met Bucky's eyes when he lifted his head again to answer, an adorable grin on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" Bucky huffed. "Oh my God, Steve. Never once did I imagine _anything_ that good. The way you talked and the way you... handled me," he swallowed and a light blush colored his cheeks, and Steve didn't miss it. "I've never... never imagined..."

He trailed off and shook his head, and Steve grinned and cupped his cheek. "You like being bossed around, huh?"

"Guess so," Bucky grinned back, leaning into the touch. "I mean... you can't blame me."

Steve sighed and ran his thumb over the cute little dimple in Bucky's chin, briefly shaking his head at himself. "I've never done this before. Not with any subordinate. Ever. Not even a kiss. And then you come along and..."

".... And I ruined your perfect record," Bucky grinned, ducking his head and sweetly kissing the tip of Steve's thumb. "I'm sorry, sir."

"What am I gonna do with you?" Steve wondered aloud with his own grin.

"Whatever you wanna do," Bucky replied, leaning in and kissing his lips softly. "Even if it means punishing me for my... insubordination."

"Punishing you, huh?" Steve mused with a raised brow, though he couldn't pretend he didn't feel an instant jolt of arousal at the mere thought.

"Well, I've been bad, sir," Bucky explained, shifting to straddle Steve's lap, already half hard again to Steve's slight amazement. "I seduced my boss. Broke the rules. Think I should face some consequences, don't you?"

Steve smoothed his hands down over Bucky's hips, narrowing his eyes at him playfully. "You know..." He trailed off and then seized Bucky unexpectedly hard, and the next thing Bucky knew he was underneath Steve on that little couch and staring up at him as he grinned and added, "I think you're right."

Bucky smiled up at him so brightly and sweetly that it made Steve's heart thud. He reached up and slid his fingers into Steve's hair and pulled him down as he groaned, "God you're so fuckin' hot, Steve. Think you might just ruin me." Then he kissed Steve long and deep and they lost themselves, the world outside forgotten yet again as they kissed and touched and broke more rules than Steve cared to count.

He wondered if he'd regret it in the morning. But even if he did, he wouldn't have changed any of it for the world. It might have been a mistake - it probably was, all things considered - but it was the best damn one he'd ever made.

And he had a feeling it wouldn't be the only time he made it.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turned out, Steve was right - Bucky was no one-time mistake. In fact, as time went on, he became a pretty damn big problem. But he happened to be the best problem Steve'd had in a very long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay there!! So as you guys can see, this is no longer a oneshot (which is what seems to happen to all my oneshot ssjksksksks). I've gone and plotted this into a whole full length fic now and there will be much more to come. Thank you guys so incredibly much for the amazing response to part one, it blew me away! I've never gotten a response quite like that before and I'm still so SKSKKSKSKS over it. I hope you guys like this next installment!! I've never written quite so much sex in one chapter, I'm pretty sure, so I mean, can't be too bad amirite?? Lol
> 
> My huge thanks to MorningGlory2 and midnightwings96 for their help and feedback with this chapter as well as the plotting and ideas for all the future stuff in the works, I love you guys so much :D ALSO, midnightwings96 made a GORGEOUS moodboard that I wanted to post here but I can't figure out how so instead [here's the link to it on tumblr](http://take-me-tom-hiddleston.tumblr.com/post/176502791698/just-wanted-to-send-this-little-thing-to). Thank you guys for reading and follow me on tumblr at murder-daddy-bucky if ya wanna! :D Oh and lyrics used are from Right Now by Trevor Jackson :)

As it turned out, Steve was right - Bucky was no one-time mistake. In fact, as time went on, he became a pretty damn big problem. But he happened to be the best problem Steve'd had in a very long time. 

After that first fateful night at the office, Steve initially swore it would be the first and the last time he and Bucky ever screwed around. He stuck to that for all of four days, until Bucky hung around the office one evening waiting for the others to head home so that he could slip into Steve's office and seduce him all over again. Steve had no hope of turning him away, not when all Bucky had to do to lure him back in was lock eyes with him and bite his unfairly pouty lower lip, sauntering his way with an unmistakable and irresistible swagger that had Steve hard before they even touched. 

This time, Steve leaned back against the wall while Bucky sucked him off and it was almost slightly embarrassing how quickly he lost it and came down his throat. He had every intention of returning the favor but then Bucky simply leaned back on his knees and let Steve watch as he got himself off, making a mess all over himself and leaving Steve utterly breathless. 

Afterwards they cuddled for a bit on the couch just like the first time, and it was then that Steve realized just how well and truly fucked he really was. He knew they should stop, knew it was irresponsible and unethical and far too risky for them both, but he also knew that he wasn't gonna stop. He couldn't. He was only human and he'd been lonely and touch-starved for far too long. 

They exchanged personal cell phone numbers that night and from that point forward, despite everything within him telling him to stop, Steve took the reins of their affair and dictated the terms, all of which Bucky readily agreed to. There weren't a lot of rules, but each one was non-negotiable. 

First and foremost, Bucky couldn't tell anyone. Steve had no plans to confess their behavior to any outside parties, either. Secondly, they had to be careful and couldn't be stupid. No risky hookups where others might catch them, no overt public flirtation, no explicit communications on any office devices. And thirdly... Bucky wasn't allowed to see anybody else while he was seeing Steve. 

Naturally, the last rule had made Bucky quirk an eyebrow and chuckle as he rolled his hips down on Steve's lap, naked and so hard it hurt as he had drawled as _if I'd wanna fuck around with anyone else when I've got all of this to play with._

He was going to be the death of Steve. 

A month passed and, in Steve's opinion, not nearly enough of his nights were spent in the young man's company. But that was simply the nature of the job that he had, and Bucky had parents and other obligations outside of the office that occupied his free time. Steve couldn't monopolize his time no matter how much he wanted to, and their encounters never took place outside of his office. It was relieving and frustrating at the same time, keeping that boundary in place and stopping them from moving their trysts elsewhere to a hotel or Steve's place. As much as Steve wanted to do exactly that, he knew how spending an entire night together instead of a heated, rushed hour or two could change their dynamic. 

It was fun and thrilling and terrifying but most of all, absolutely _addicting_. Bucky haunted Steve's thoughts and crawled more and more deeply under his skin with each stolen encounter, and Steve didn't know how to stop it. It didn't help that Bucky was a natural and unstoppable flirt, which for Steve meant that he at times had to bear witness to Bucky batting his eyelashes at his pretty female colleagues or a reasonably cute delivery guy. Each time it made Steve feel a flash of possessive anger, something he was well aware he had no right to feel but couldn't stop. He wasn't angry at Bucky for flirting with others, but rather at others for daring to enjoy it and flirt back when Bucky was only _his_ to enjoy. 

Sometimes he was sure Bucky did it on purpose, to get a rise out of him and bring out his rougher side. He liked being spanked and having his hair pulled, loved bruising grips and sharp little bites and everything Steve had to offer. And yet, despite the frequency of their hookups and the passion that laid between them, they somehow never quite made it all the way and fully slept together. 

At least not until an important business trip rolled around and changed everything thanks to Steve's second in command suggesting they make a little office contest out of it. Goals were set for eligible employees and, she decreed, whoever exceeded them first got to accompany Steve and his entourage to Miami to close a new deal and get some additional networking done. It was a fantastic learning opportunity and something literally every employee jumped at, and Steve knew by the way that Bucky hid a smirk by biting that damn lip of his that he fully intended on snagging that prize. 

Steve wasn't surprised in the least when Bucky did in fact land the spot on the trip. He was hardworking and brilliant and had a way of always getting what he wanted, but when Steve got the news it still hit him like a damn lightning bolt. A week in Miami with Bucky at his side... how was he supposed to survive?

Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe this was it. Maybe Bucky really would be the death of him. Or, maybe - far more likely - Steve was simply a drama queen looking forward to the trip more than he'd looked forward to anything in a long, long time. 

* * *

 

_Miami, Day 1_

Laying out poolside at a swanky Miami hotel with a pretty girl one one side and a cute guy on the other, Bucky was pretty sure this was already the best week of his life. All the hard work and long hours that it had taken to bring him here were more than worth it, and he'd never doubted they would be. But _wow_ it was even better than he'd imagined. 

The warm, humid air smelled like the salt of the ocean and the rays of the sun were the best kind of hot as they hit his skin, the mixed drink in his hand sweet and refreshing and overpriced but _when in Rome_. The girl on Bucky's left was giggling and barely avoiding spilling out of her tiny bikini with the motion of her laughter, and Bucky wasn't sure what was more distracting - that, or the way the guy on his right kept finding excuses to playfully and innocently touch him as they chatted. 

If Bucky had been single and unattached, he would have ended the night with both of them in his hotel room and he would have made it a night to remember. But he wasn't quite single. He wasn't exactly in a relationship either, but he was sure as hell not on the market all the same and that was perfectly all right. He didn't mind the missed opportunities. What he had was way better. 

"What did you say you do again?" the girl asked, angled towards him on her own chair, sipping something pink and frozen and smiling brightly. 

"You know," Bucky chuckled, "I don't think I did."

Her smile widened and she giggled, "Well then... what do you do for a living, Bucky?"

"I'm a data analyst," he replied, smirking when she cocked her head in surprise. 

"Data analyst? That sounds... nerdy," she chuckled. "You don't look nerdy."

"Well... books and covers and all that," Bucky shrugged. 

"Must get boring being stuck behind a desk all the time," the guy on his right remarked. "Is it worth it?"

The truth was that Bucky wasn't sure that it was, all things considered, but he wasn't gonna discuss it with a couple of pretty strangers at a hotel pool so instead he simply grinned at the guy and replied, "Well it got me here, so yeah, I'd say so."

That made the girl giggle again - she was quite the giggler, Bucky noted - and then Bucky caught sight of a blonde head emerging from the pool and starting to work his way out of it. His stomach flipped oddly in his belly and he didn't bother to try to hide it as he watched Steve slowly climb out of the pool like something out of a damn movie, dripping wet and looking like he'd been carved by the hand of God. 

"Oh my God," the girl asked as she, too, watched Steve with slightly wide eyes. "Who is _that?"_

Steve, fully out of the pool now and running his hand through his wet hair while he dried off with a towel, glanced over just as Bucky replied with entirely too much pride in his tone, "That's my boss."

"That's your boss?" Bucky's new male friend asked in disbelief. "Is he single?"

Though it was subtle, Bucky could see the tiny glimmer of disapproval as he and Steve maintained eye contact just long enough to almost be risky. He knew Steve didn't like it when he flirted but hell, what was he supposed to do? He was a natural flirt and he was single as far as the rest of the world was concerned. He was just maintaining his cover, that was all. 

And if it happened to make Steve jealous and make him get a little rougher with Bucky later on, then, well... even better. 

"He's a married to the job type," Bucky replied after Steve looked away, turning the towel on his hair. "Least as far as I know."

"How do you get any work done?" the girl asked. "If that was my boss I'd just... stare at his ass all day and cry."

"That's exactly what I do," Bucky quipped, and she dissolved into giggles yet again. He grinned and leaned back, taking a drink and watching Steve's rather impressive muscles roll and shift with his movements. He had two inches on Bucky and was in the best shape of his life in his mid 40s, and between that and the graying blonde hair Bucky couldn't take it. He was a walking sex dream and Bucky could hardly believe that he got to touch him the way that he did. It wasn't nearly as often as he wanted to but _fuck_ he'd take everything he could get and treasure it. 

Bucky let himself get caught back up in the silly conversation after Steve retreated to his own chair on the other side of the pool, enjoying the sun and the relaxation until his phone buzzed where it laid next to his thigh. He picked it up and felt his heart skip a beat when he read the new text from Steve. 

_If I catch you checking out that girl's tits one more time you're gonna regret it later._

Bucky grinned and snuck a quick glance at Steve over his phone before typing his reply. _Can you blame me? They're pretty nice and they're right in front of me._ He hit send and then quickly typed one more message. _But I like yours way more._

Steve's reply came only a moment later. _Then you'd better behave if you wanna get to play later._

Bucky couldn't suppress the shiver that raced down his spine. _Yes sir,_ he replied quickly, setting his phone down and chancing one more glance in Steve's direction. This time he caught Steve's eye and the look Steve gave him - subtle and unremarkable to anyone else but dangerous to Bucky - left Bucky half hard just like that and dying for night to come already. 

None of his flings with any man or woman had ever been as exciting or intoxicating as this. He knew part of it was surely the thrill of the forbidden aspect, but most of it was just purely Steve and the way he made Bucky feel. Bucky had never considered himself particularly submissive, never craved being dominated or controlled before but something in Steve brought out a side of Bucky that he was wholly unfamiliar with. Exploring that was addicting and Bucky couldn't get enough of it, couldn't get enough of the way that Steve handled him and bossed him around, the filthy way that he spoke to him as he played his body like an instrument. 

His phone buzzing again startled him out of his thoughts. He picked it up and couldn't quite hide his grin at the text waiting for him. 

_9:30 tonight. Room 602. Not a minute later._

Oh yes, Bucky thought as he leaned back and closed his eyes. This trip was gonna be the best thing fucking ever. 

* * *

 

Later that night, Bucky was freshly showered and ready to get dirty again when he knocked quietly on Steve's door at exactly 9:30. The halls were empty and nobody had seen him which was good on several levels, not the least of which was the fact that he had a very visible problem in his pants already. He couldn't help it - he'd been dying all day and now finally getting to have what he needed... he only had so much self control. 

He had barely dropped his hand after knocking when he heard a click, and then the door opened. He lost his breath at the sight of Steve on the other side, shirtless and messy hair and eyes dark with equal hunger, and before Bucky could say a word, Steve grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and hauled him inside, shutting the door by tossing him against it until it closed with a thud.

Bucky grinned, the unexpected treatment making him even more unbearably aroused. "Well, hello to you too, sir."

Steve clenched his jaw and pressed against him, knee slipping between Bucky's thighs as he leaned in close and murmured, "You've been bad today, Buck."

"Just trying to keep up appearances," Bucky murmured, still smirking. "Isn't that what you want me to do?"

"It might be what we have to do," Steve replied lowly, running his hands up Bucky's hips towards his waist, "but it's not what I want."

"Yeah?" Bucky whispered, running his hands over Steve's jaw until his fingertips slipped into his hair. "What do you want, Steve?"

Steve's hands slipped under Bucky's shirt and gripped his sides, nose brushing Bucky's as he replied, "Want you all to myself. Don't wanna see you with other people."

"But I wasn't -" Bucky's breath hitched when Steve rocked against him, his thigh between his legs pressing against his hardness. "I wasn't with them. I was just -"

"Just flirting and leading them on, letting them think they might have a chance," Steve said, pulling back to look at him. "I saw the way they looked at you, Bucky. They wanted you."

Bucky feigned nonchalance and shrugged. "Lots of people want me. Can't do much about that."

"You're testing me today, aren't you," Steve muttered, raising an eyebrow at his young lover. 

"I don't want to," Bucky shook his head, dropping any pretenses about how desperate he was. "I just fuckin' want you and you're killing me making me wait like this -"

Steve cut him off with a kiss, giving them both what they wanted. Bucky surged into it and soaked it up, kissing him back fiercely and gripping Steve's shoulders hard, pouring nearly two weeks worth of want into the kiss. It was too damn long to go without and it had left him starving for Steve, and now that he had him... 

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Steve said after finally breaking the hungry kiss and making Bucky gasp by picking him up and displaying impressive strength, turning them around and carrying Bucky towards the suite's bedroom. "I'm not gonna keep you waiting."

Bucky smiled widely, arms and legs wound around Steve as he said with no small amount of exhilaration, "Carrying me to bed, Steve?"

"Damn right I am," Steve grinned back, and within seconds Bucky found himself being tossed down on his back on the large, luxurious bed. 

Bucky pushed up on his hands and watched as Steve kneeled on the bed after him, reaching for his belt to start undressing him. For a moment Bucky simply watched, mouth hanging open slightly as his brain grappled with what was happening and why it felt so different, and it dawned on him as Steve pulled down his pants and boxer briefs in one motion. 

They'd never done this in a bed before. Somehow, he didn't quite connect those dots until that very moment. 

Then Steve was inching up higher and pulling on Bucky's shirt as he went. He leaned up and raised his arms to cooperate, and after Steve yanked it off and tossed it aside, Bucky was naked and in even more desperate need than he was before and somehow, without having to even say the words, Steve knew. 

"Shh, baby," he murmured, pushing Bucky down to the bed with a gentle hand to his chest. "Just relax, I've got you."

And just like that, Bucky did relax. He took a shaky breath and melted into the sheets as Steve kissed him long and deep, his body covering Bucky's and making him feel safe and at ease. It blew his mind how easily it came with Steve, how profound his effect on Bucky was, and he loved every last bit of it. He trusted Steve, always had since day one, and he knew he was in good and more than capable hands with him. 

"So gorgeous," Steve murmured as he trailed his lips down, across Bucky's jaw and to his neck. "Fuckin' drive me crazy."

Bucky grinned and watched Steve work his way down, leaving open-mouthed and hungry kisses down his chest. "Do I?"

Steve glanced up with playfully narrow eyes and muttered, "You fuckin' know it."

"Yeah but I like to hear it," Bucky murmured, running his fingers through Steve's hair. "Gives me something to think about when I can't have you."

Steve's gaze darkened, a hint of a grin touching his lips as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his upper abs. "You want me to give you something to think about?"

Bucky bit his lip and didn't dare take his eyes off of Steve. "Please, sir."

"I'll give you something," Steve murmured, trailing down lower and lower until he was lying between Bucky's thighs. He sucked a little bruise on Bucky's hipbone as he grasped his cock and stroked it slowly, the dueling sensations making Bucky gasp and grip the sheets beneath him in an effort to stay still. He watched as Steve drew back and licked over the mark he left, raising his eyes back up to Bucky as he licked his lips and shifted, stroking him firmly but lazily all the while. 

Then Steve set his eyes on the hard length in his hand, watching his fist move up and down and leaning forward to lick off the moisture already leaking from the tip, groaning as he tasted it. " _God_ I love this cock," he breathed as he licked the underside from the bottom to the top, swirling around the tip and stroking harder and leaving Bucky a damn mess. 

"Steve," he whined, needing more but trying not to beg so soon, unable to stop from squirming a little. "You don't usually tease me like this..."

"I don't usually have you in a bed all to myself," Steve noted with a grin, watching with great delight as Bucky tried to control himself. "Maybe I should tease you and keep you on the edge until you're out of your mind. What do you think?" He leaned forward and licked him up and down again, drawing him into his mouth and sucking gently for only a few seconds before retreating. "Would you like that, sweetheart?"

"Not tonight," Bucky panted, shaking his head. He was flushed all over and trembling, lower lip reddened from how much he'd bitten it. "Please, Steve, I just want you."

Steve's eyes softened at those words and the sweet, desperate tone Bucky spoke them with. "All right, baby," he murmured gently as he leaned in again. "Just lay back and let me take care of you."

Bucky watched then as Steve's hot mouth engulfed him, and he was only able to watch for a moment until it was too much and his head dropped back against the pillows as a grateful moan left his lips. 

Steve took it nice and slow, no rush tonight for the very first time, and it was a sweet and welcome torture. Bucky couldn't remember a time where someone had done it like this, like they had all the time in the world and wanted it to last forever, not just as a means to an end. Steve seemed to relish it, pulling off here and there just so he could look, then diving back in and taking Bucky all the way down his throat. He would groan quietly around him, reaching down more than once to rub at himself, and Bucky couldn't take it. 

But Steve knew him well enough by then to know when he was about to lose it. He got Bucky all the way to the edge, panting and moaning and writhing and ready to spill into his mouth, then pulled away panting himself. 

Bucky opened his eyes and let out a small sob of disappointment, watching as Steve quickly shed his pants and then climbed back over him, blue eyes wild with hunger and sweat on his brow as he muttered, "Sorry baby, just need to come with you."

Bucky moaned at his words and pulled Steve down, crashing their lips together as Steve rocked his hips against Bucky's. Bucky followed his rhythm and moved with him, the growing friction between them bringing him back to that delicate edge and making him moan brokenly into Steve's mouth. 

"You feel so good," Steve groaned, forehead to forehead with Bucky, one hand cradling his pretty face while he balanced on his other arm. "So fucking good for me, so fuckin' hot..."

Bucky's hands gripped Steve's shoulders hard before sliding down his back and grasping his ass, not directing the rhythm but holding him closer with each thrust of their hips. "Please Steve, I can't," he gasped against Steve's ear, barely hanging on. "I need to -"

"I know, sweetheart, just a little bit more," Steve whispered, raising his head and kissing his lover softly but deeply. "Wait for me, Buck..."

And though it seemed impossible, somehow Bucky managed to hold himself together. He just wanted to please Steve so badly and be good for him, and while he wasn't sure what had happened to him to make him this sweet and submissive for anyone, he relished it all the same and was sure nothing had ever been so damn hot. And they weren't even truly fucking. 

" _God_ ," Steve gasped, looking down between them and watching them rub and rock together and that seemed to be all he needed to tumble off of the edge. "Now, Buck," he groaned, voice shaky and rhythm growing erratic, "oh God, _now_..."

Bucky was coming before the words finished leaving Steve's mouth, his orgasm hitting him like a tidal wave made all the more intense for how long Steve had kept him waiting for it. He felt it throughout his entire body and would have moaned loudly enough to show it had Steve's hand not hurriedly clamped down over his mouth to keep the surrounding suites from hearing. Bucky kind of liked that, his brain blissfully fuzzy through the ordeal though he wasn't far gone enough to not notice the way their movements sounded distinctly more slick as Steve came right after him. He _loved_ it. 

But he loved it even more when Steve collapsed on him, spent and pleasantly heavy as he let Bucky take his weight, knowing he could handle it. Bucky kissed his shoulder sweetly and lazily, running his hands up and down his back and enjoying the calm after the storm. He could stay there forever and be perfectly content, he suspected. 

But he couldn't and eventually Steve began to stir. He left a kiss on Bucky's neck before pushing himself up, utterly wrecked as he looked Bucky over and smiled at his sleepy, sated expression. "Hey."

"Hi," Bucky grinned back, feeling a bit silly and not even caring. 

Steve's eyes drifted lower and he sighed, leaning in and kissing Bucky's lips before muttering, "Stay here, sweetheart. I'll be right back."

Bucky nodded and stole one more kiss before Steve rolled away and slipped out of the bed. Bucky laid there and watched him walk to the bathroom, shamelessly enjoying the view. When Steve disappeared into the bathroom and turned on the sink, Bucky stretched out his arms and legs and glanced down at himself. He really was a mess, his stomach covered in both of their come, and it only made him grin as he laid back and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and laying his arms over his head. 

He could get used to this. He knew that he couldn't, but damn if he could... _wow_. 

He was half asleep when he felt a warm, damp washcloth running along his stomach. He hummed and turned his head towards Steve, finding him still very naked and kneeling next to him on the bed as he gently and carefully cleaned him up. 

Bucky wasn't used to being taken care of like this, but he would have been lying if he'd said he didn't like it. After Steve him all clean he set the washcloth aside and then handed him a glass of water with a grin. "Thought you might need this."

"Thanks," Bucky grinned back, taking the glass and leaning up enough to comfortably drink half of it. Then Steve set it on the table next to the bed and Bucky hesitated before lying back down, eyeing Steve cautiously and murmuring, "Should I... go, or -"

"Not yet," Steve shook his head, much to Bucky's relief. Then he started pulling back the covers and, before Bucky knew it, he was being pulled into Steve's arms beneath the sheets and using Steve's chest as pillow, and it was nothing short of bliss. 

"M'glad you're a cuddler," Bucky grinned against his skin, enjoying his scent and the way his strong arms felt as they enveloped him. "I usually gotta rein it in."

Steve chuckled and kissed his hair. "Then maybe you're not picking the right partners."

"Probably not," Bucky conceded, eyes closing. "Though I'll tell ya... I really like this new guy I've been seeing."

Steve sighed, knowing exactly what Bucky was doing. "Yeah? Can't imagine who that might be."

"Great cuddler," Bucky grinned. "Also gave me the blow job of a lifetime earlier. Might take me like a week to recover."

That made Steve laugh as he reached down and tipped Bucky's chin up. "Glad you enjoyed yourself," he murmured before kissing him softly. Bucky ate it up, loving the way Steve's lips felt on his. 

Bucky let the kiss linger, opening his eyes after and peeking up to meet Steve's gaze. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Course."

".... How many men have you been with before me?"

Steve hesitated before giving a small smile and admitting, "One. Why, does it show?"

Bucky shook his head immediately. "No, that's why I was curious. I've been thinking this whole time that you must have tons of experience on me, but..."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

Bucky blushed a little and squinted. "... Would you believe me if I said I'd lost count?"

Steve laughed. "That many?"

"College was... it was college," Bucky shrugged, grinning. "I wanted to explore, so... I did."

Steve nodded, understanding that. "Guess I've always been too busy. I'm also not really one for one night stands," he shrugged slightly, fingers tracing Bucky's spine absently. "I have a hard time trusting. Letting people in."

Bucky searched his eyes. "You trust me?"

Steve paused, his expression more affectionate than Bucky would have expected. "I feel like I can, yeah. Just don't know if I should."

Bucky's lips quirked into a crooked little smirk. "You probably shouldn't."

Steve shook his head and stole another kiss. "I don't know," he murmured against Bucky's lips. "You're not so bad. And apparently you've done it all before, so maybe you'll be able to teach me a thing or two."

As nice as that sounded, Bucky was honest to a fault and kissed him quickly before replying, "Actually, I haven't done it all before." At Steve's curious expression, Bucky added, "I've never been fucked."

Steve blinked in genuine surprise. "You haven't?"

Bucky shook his head. "Believe it or not, I'm usually the dominant one. All of _this_ ," his eyes dropped down over Steve's body and back up again, "is... it's new for me. Something about you makes me..."

"Makes you what?" Steve pressed lowly, fingers caressing over his jaw. 

Bucky shook his head, unsure of how to put it into words. But he tried his best. "Makes me wanna be good for you. Make you happy. Proud of me." 

Steve didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't expecting those words and they made him feel slightly off-kilter and out of his element, but not in an unpleasant way. He leaned in and kissed Bucky slowly, cupping his face and making sure it was a kiss he'd feel all the way down to his toes. "You're always good for me," he murmured after, brushing Bucky's nose with his own. "My good boy."

Bucky melted, looking up at Steve with happy, suddenly slightly watery eyes and a warm smile on his lips, and he didn't even know who he was anymore and he didn't care. He loved this feeling, loved the way that Steve was holding him and looking at him and speaking to him, and he didn't want it to end. He leaned up and kissed Steve again, suddenly needing the contact and needing to feel him, taste him, before he had no choice but to go back to his own room for the night. And Steve must have felt much the same way, judging by the way that he clutched him tighter and kissed him back with equal need. 

Deep down, Bucky knew that something between them shifted that night but he didn't dare consciously acknowledge it. He knew what they were, knew how things had to be and what he could and couldn't expect from sleeping with his boss. He also knew that this trip wasn't all for fun and that starting the next morning, they would be actually working most of the time. But that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy his blissful, entirely too-emotional little bubble before he had to let it burst.

He'd be fine, he assured himself. It was all just for fun, just a human connection between two people who needed it. That was all. That was all it would ever be. 

And if not... well, he couldn't really afford that option. 

* * *

 

_Day 3_

Bucky's second full day in Miami had proven less fun than his first, but he had expected as much. After all, they were there to work and Steve had a deal to close, so he tried not to be too disappointed when they didn't get a single moment alone together and Steve spent his night at a fancy dinner downtown with some of his potential new clients. By the time Steve had come back to the hotel, Bucky was fast asleep in his own room. 

But that was all right. They still had the rest of the week. 

The third day, in contrast to the first two, was rough from the start. First, Bucky's alarm on his old and half-useless phone didn't go off so he overslept a bit, and then somehow the hot water in the shower wasn't working - _fancy five star hotel his ass._ But he pulled himself together and managed to catch up with the group on time before they departed for a meeting. He snagged some coffee from the lobby and was confident that the day would only get better from there. 

It didn't. 

The meeting went fine and Bucky greatly enjoyed getting to see Steve in his element - the man could sell anything to anyone, he was pretty sure, and he somehow managed to do that without ever fudging the truth or compromising his unapologetically rigid morals. It was what had drawn Bucky to him in the first place, beyond all of his obviously appealing physical attributes. He was a good man, at his core and throughout his entire being, and Bucky didn't think he'd ever encounter anyone quite like him ever again. 

He left the meeting possibly a bit head over heels in love with Steve, and later on he'd blame that for why he wasn't quite paying attention when he turned a corner on his way out and ran directly into some poor assistant girl carrying two - thankfully iced - cups of coffee. 

The worst part wasn't even the entire group including Steve witness the disaster, though that really blew too. The worst part was the fact that Bucky really only had one truly good suit to his name and he was wearing it that morning. Now it was covered in a venti cinnamon soy iced latte, and considering Bucky didn't exactly have the extra cash to drop on emergency dry cleaning at the moment... he was _pissed_. 

But he wasn't angry with the girl, who apologized at least ten times and seemed to be almost in tears by the time the ordeal was finally over. He was simply angry at the universe for making the day such a shit one from the beginning and now being short his best suit for Friday, which was the most important day of the whole trip. In a desperate attempt to salvage the situation himself, he found the nearest men's room in the building and threw himself inside of it and got to work trying to somehow save his suit even though he knew it was a loss. 

He was six paper towels deep when he heard the door open and familiar footsteps follow. He glanced up and blinked in surprise to see Steve walking in, concern etched on his unfairly handsome face as he asked, "Hey, you all right?"

Bucky sighed and looked away, shaking his head and turning off the sink in front of him. "Just frustrated and embarrassed as hell."

Steve watched him patting furiously at his suit jacket with a damp paper towel, stepping closer with his hands in his pockets as he pointed out, "You know, I'm not really sure that's gonna help."

Bucky frowned but didn't stop the motions. "I know but I just..."

"Hey," Steve said gently, reaching out and taking his hand to still it for him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bucky lied, cheeks a bit pink with embarrassment and eyes cast down at the sink. "I just... it's nothing."

"Buck," Steve murmured, reaching up and turning Bucky's face his way. "C'mon. Talk to me."

A little flustered at being touched like that, especially in a men's room that could be walked into by anyone else at any minute, Bucky blinked a few times and muttered, "This is the best suit I've got. Wanted to wear it again Friday but now I'm screwed 'cause I really don't have the money to have it cleaned before then, so..."

Steve paused, briefly mulling that information over. "Did you bring other suits?"

"I did but they're..." Bucky sighed and shook his head, truly not wanting to talk about this and especially to Steve of all people, but he didn't think he had much of a choice. "They're cheap. They _look_ cheap compared to what everybody else is wearing. And I'm already the most useless guy here so I really don't wanna look any worse."

"You're not useless," Steve assured him. "You earned your place here as much as anyone else did. So I won't have any of that. As far as the suit situation..."

He trailed off and Bucky looked up at him, curious as to what he was contemplating as he fell silent and let his eyes drift. "Yeah?"

"I could... if it's okay with you," he began cautiously, "I could buy you some new ones. I've got a lunch I can't get out of at noon but I could find a place and you could meet me there around 2 if-"

"Oh God, Steve," Bucky sighed, feeling a sudden rush of incredibly conflicted emotions at Steve's offer. "I can't - _no_. No, you don't have to do that for me. I'll figure it out."

"I know you _can_ figure it out," Steve replied. "And I know I don't have to. But I _want_ to help you. If you'll allow me to. You know it's no imposition for me."

Bucky did know that, considering how personally rich Steve was. It would be like pennies to him to drop cash on a whole new wardrobe for Bucky, but that wasn't the point. "I just... I don't know, Steve."

Steve paused and nodded, reaching out and cupping the side of his face gently. "If you don't want me to I'll drop it. But if you'll let me... I'd love the chance to take care of you."

Bucky's eyes flashed up to Steve's at those unexpected words, something within them making his heart beat strangely. "... Take care of me?"

Steve smiled softly and nodded, thumb brushing along his cheekbone. "Yeah, Buck."

Bucky couldn't believe that he was actually considering it, but the longer that Steve touched him and looked at him like that, the more that Bucky wanted to say yes. He could take care of himself and he always had, but... maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let somebody else spoil him. He'd never had such an offer before and damn if he had any hope of resisting this man anyway. 

"... Okay," he relented with a small nod. And his acquiescence was worth it simply for the way that Steve then smiled so damn brightly and genuinely that it made his heart do that strange beat again. 

"Okay," Steve replied gently, leaning in and kissing Bucky softly and sweet enough to make him melt all over again. 

Bucky was hopeless. He had already known it but now... _oh boy_. 

The door to the men's room opening made them spring apart, a stranger walking past them into one of the stalls and paying them no mind. Steve merely grinned at Bucky and ran his hand over his shoulder briefly before murmuring, "So 2 o'clock. I'll text you."

"Okay," Bucky grinned back, watching as Steve walked backwards a few steps before turning and walking out the door. Once he was gone Bucky took a deep breath and sighed, running a hand over his face and wondering how the hell this was even happening. Just one late night in the office just over a month back and now... now this. 

And his heart _still_ felt funny. 

* * *

 

"So," Bucky said with a small smile, straightening out the dark blue suit jacket he'd just tugged on before turning away from the mirror and facing Steve. "What do you think?"

Steve grinned and ran his eyes up and down the suit, leaning against the wall with his arms loosely crossed. Then after a moment he met Bucky's slightly bashful, playful gaze and said, "I think it's a keeper."

"I agree," the female sales associate helping them - Chloe, her name tag read - smiled. "It really compliments your hair and skin tone."

Bucky glanced at her and smiled, ducking his head and murmuring a quiet thank you. He fiddled with the cuff of his left sleeve and caught sight of the price tag hanging from it and, against his better judgment, read the numbers there. Prepared as he thought he was,  the price listed still made his eyes nearly roll out of his skull and hit the floor. 

"I liked that gray one too," Steve said, pushing off of the wall. "Could we see it again?"

"Of course," Chloe smiled, already stepping out of the dressing area. "I'll be right back."

Steve nodded and then grinned at Bucky as he came closer. He picked up a silk silver tie hanging among the other suits Bucky had tried on and ran it through his hands, feeling the fabric before approaching Bucky and draping it around his neck. "So," he said quietly, buttoning the top of the crisp white shirt Bucky wore and slipping the tie beneath the collar, "what do you think?"

"I love it," Bucky replied honestly, more than happy to stand there so close to Steve and let him weave the tie together. "I just wish I hadn't seen the price tag."

"Don't worry about it," Steve smiled with a shake of his head. "This is actually a lot less than if I'd gotten you something custom through a designer."

Bucky blinked at the mere idea of such a concept. "That... I'm not sure that really helps, Steve."

"Hey," Steve chuckled softly, fixing the tie and straightening it under his neck, running his hand over it once it was done and then smoothing both hands over Bucky's arms, "I mean it, Buck. You're worth every penny."

Bucky sighed and leaned into Steve, closing his eyes when Steve kissed his forehead. "I'm just... this is so far out of my realm of normal."

"I know," Steve murmured, pulling Bucky into a hug. "It is for me too. I've never really let myself spoil anyone like this. Never had the chance to. But I like it."

Bucky let out a breath and pulled back to look into Steve's eyes. "I can pay you back. It would take me some time but I can save up and -"

Steve hushed him with a quick but sweet kiss that took Bucky by surprise. "Absolutely not, Buck," Steve murmured, fingers in Bucky's hair and forehead pressed to his. "This is a gift. And you don't have to accept it. You can change your mind and we can walk out of here with nothing if you want. But I won't accept a penny from you."

"God how are you even real," Bucky wondered aloud, reaching up and touching Steve's face. 

Steve smiled softly and whispered back to Bucky's immense surprise, "Sometimes I wonder the same about you."

Bucky stared at him utterly dumbfounded until the sound of heels clicking on the floor alerted them to Chloe's return. They quickly disentangled but Bucky got the feeling it wasn't quite fast enough, judging by the knowing smile the lady gave them as she hung the gray suit Steve had requested. 

He glanced at Steve and found only affection and desire in his eyes, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to it or quite believe that this man liked him so much. Bucky knew that he was attractive, knew that he was desirable in that aspect but Steve made him feel valued on another level somehow even though their relationship was primarily a sexual one. They'd never been on a date - probably never would be - and they didn't interact outside of work and their secret encounters. But Steve looked at him like none of that mattered, like he was this amazing and worthy creature and far more than the perpetually confused debt-ridden workaholic Bucky saw himself as. 

And to make matters even more stupefying, Bucky walked out of the shop with seven new suits. _Seven_. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain the massive upgrade in his wardrobe to his friends and colleagues, either. Hell, he barely understood it himself. 

He'd have to figure out a damn good way of showing Steve his gratitude for his generosity. Luckily, he had a few ideas. 

* * *

 

Later that night, back against the wall of his hotel suite and mouth hanging open and eyes clenched shut, Steve held on tight to Bucky's hair and reeled as the younger man gave what he intended to be the most intensely enthusiastic blow job of his life. 

Bucky pulled out all his best tricks and ignored the slight ache in his jaw and in his knees, gripping Steve's thighs and sucking him deep and hard like his life depended on it. There was no teasing, no restraint, just skill and determination to make Steve lose his mind as intensely as Bucky could possibly manage. 

And it was working. 

"My _God_ Buck," Steve gasped, both hands gripping Bucky's hair now as he teetered on the brink. " _Fuck_ you're killing me."

Those words bolstering Bucky's resolve even further, he redoubled his efforts and was met with a carelessly loud moan in response. He was hard as hell himself and savoring every second of it, looking up every once in awhile to see the beautiful picture of ecstasy that Steve was. Knowing that he was the one to make him feel that way, to look like that, sound like that... it made Bucky feel more powerful and sexy than he'd ever felt in his life. 

And when Steve came at last he did so with a rough and gorgeous moan that Bucky would never forget. His grip on Bucky's hair was the best kind of painful and Bucky happily swallowed everything he had to give him, pulling off only when Steve was fully finished and sagging against the wall. 

Bucky took a few seconds to catch his breath and wipe his face off before rising to his feet and wrapping his arms around Steve. Steve clutched him back tiredly but firmly, their lips finding one another's in a lazy, sweet kiss that lasted until they each needed to take another breath.

"Thank you, sir," Bucky whispered against Steve's lips, Steve's eyes opening quickly to meet his own. "For everything."

Steve stared at him for a few silent moments, his expression soft but unreadable until a gentle smile spread across his lips. "You're welcome, baby," he murmured, stealing one more kiss. "My good boy."

Bucky couldn't stop his slightly dazed, unbelievably happy smile that formed the minute those words left Steve's lips. He could suddenly think of nothing in the entire world that he'd rather do than spend his time making this man happy. 

He was in a world of trouble and he knew it. But there was no stopping it now. 

* * *

 

_Day 5_

Come Friday night, Steve was the happiest guy in all of Miami. He closed the deal that he'd made the trip for, securing a major client that would open even more doors in the future, and that wasn't the only thing that he was so chipper over - not by a long shot. 

He was relaxing in his hotel room, clad in a fluffy white bathrobe following a long and soothing bath, and he was debating breaking open the mini bar as he shot Bucky a text inquiring as to what he was currently up to. They'd leave for New York bright and early in the morning and life would go back to normal as soon as they were back home, so Steve wanted to enjoy the little getaway together while he still could. Things felt different here, lighter and freer somehow, and he would miss it when it was gone. 

 _Not much, you?_ was Bucky's response, and Steve smirked a little as he typed his reply. 

 _You should come over here_ , he said, lounging in bed. _Make the most of our last night here_. 

Rather than text back, Bucky called Steve just a matter of seconds after receiving the message. Steve's grin was audible in his tone as he pressed the phone to his ear and said, "Hey, Buck."

"So... about the whole last night here thing," Bucky chuckled. Steve loved his voice. "I actually had an idea."

"What's that?"

"Well, you know, I was kinda expecting you to head out with all the others and celebrate tonight."

Steve sighed. "Yeah... sometimes I do, but... it's not really my scene, I guess. Sometimes I just like to relax and try to sleep off the week, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that. Makes sense. Well... that's fine if you wanna do that. I just thought maybe... maybe we could go out somewhere and get a drink. Together."

Steve paused, unable to pretend that the idea wasn't immediately more attractive than going out drinking with all the others who had tagged along on the trip as a group. "Together, huh?"

"Mhm. I mean, it's Miami. And we won't get to do this once we're back home, so... whaddya say?"

Steve pondered his options for a moment, silently debating until he realized that truthfully, there was no question what his choice was. But that didn't mean he wasn't gonna play around a bit first. "I don't know... I'm kinda tired."

"Oh come on," Bucky chuckled. "It's barely nine. You're not that old."

Steve smiled. "Sure about that, kid?"

Bucky's eye roll was damn near audible. "I have firsthand experience of your... _stamina_. It's pretty impressive. So yeah, I'm sure."

Steve sighed, feeling his cheeks heat in a slight blush. _God_ it had been so long since anyone had made him blush. "Guess I can't argue with you there."

"No you can't," Bucky agreed, charmingly smug. 

"So you got a place in mind?"

"I asked around, actually," Bucky replied, "and I heard good things about a club not too far from here."

Steve made a face. "A club?"

"A high class place, Steve, not what you're thinking," Bucky laughed softly. "Apparently this place is visited by millionaires and celebrities pretty frequently. And they're very discreet."

"Sounds good, Buck, but I'm not much of a dancer," Steve admitted. "And the music they play in clubs..."

"It's not that bad, I promise. And you don't even have to dance if you don't wanna. You can just get us one of those fancy little VIP rooms and drink their best whiskey while you watch me dance. How's that sound?"

Steve had to admit, that didn't sound terrible. He still wasn't exactly sure about the idea and he was fairly convinced the music would give him a headache but Bucky had a way of selling things that he couldn't quite resist. Besides, Bucky seemed like he had his heart set on it, and who was Steve to deny him? 

"All right," he relented with a small grin. "You win. I'll get dressed and then we can go."

"You're too good to me, sir," Bucky purred, and Steve barely suppressed the groan that tried to escape his throat. 

Bucky was trouble and Steve knew it. And it only made him want him all the more desperately. 

* * *

 

As trendy big city nightclubs went, Steve supposed this one wasn't so bad, all things considered. 

He was sitting at the bar nursing a glass of their finest whiskey, feeling more than a little out of place in his black dress pants and crisp white button down shirt, though Bucky had assured him he looked great and definitely wasn't overdressed. But Bucky, however... he fit in just right. 

He was standing to Steve's left rather than sitting, sipping on a gin and tonic and subtly moving to the rhythm pulsating through the crowd, watching the other patrons dance the night away. His hair was perfectly mussed and gorgeous, his body enveloped in tight dark blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt that fit him like a damn glove, and God Steve couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He was so damn pretty and he knew it, full of confidence and a natural swagger that honestly made Steve envy him a little. It came so easily for Bucky. It never had for Steve. 

But that was just another one of the things that had him so enamored with the younger man. He was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, and he was damn sure already burning. There was no question about that. 

Bucky glanced at Steve and caught him staring, grinning when he saw the slightly hungry way that Steve was eyeing him. "Y'know," he leaned in closer so Steve could hear him over the music, "I'm starting to get the feeling you might think I'm kinda hot."

Steve rolled his eyes and noted his empty glass, motioning the bartender for another round of drinks. He wasn't feeling the whiskey yet and he wanted to tonight, just a little bit. "I don't know what I ever did to give you that impression."

"I don't know... maybe the way you keep eyefucking me every time you think I'm not looking," Bucky replied cheekily, turning and leaning against the bar, facing Steve. 

"Well... you don't seem to mind," Steve retorted with a grin. "But if it makes you uncomfortable..."

"Oh definitely not," Bucky grinned, looking down and shaking his head. "Please sir, by all means," he looked up at Steve through his lashes, "keep eyefucking the shit outta me."

Steve stared at him long and hard, doing exactly that until their new drinks were placed in front of them. He blinked and picked up his new glass of whiskey, glancing at Bucky from the corner of his eye and finding him smirking quite self-satisfactorily as he started on his own drink. 

 _God_ , he knew what he was doing. Of course he did. 

"So," Steve said, attempting to keep his wits about himself, "you do this kinda thing often? Club scene?"

Bucky laughed. "God, no. Not anymore, not since I got my job. But I used to when I had time for it. I've always liked dancing."

Steve nodded, glancing towards the crowd. "If that's what you call dancing."

Bucky gasped in mock-offense. "Seriously?"

Steve chuckled and shrugged. "Seems like most of them are just... trying to have sex with clothes on. Don't really consider that dancing."

"First of all no they're not, and second of all, could you _sound_ any older right now?" Bucky joked. "I mean, what's next, you gonna shake your cane and tell me to get off your lawn?"

"You? No. Them? Maybe."

Bucky sighed. "You know, maybe if you just gave it a try and danced with me you'd see how fun it is."

Steve took a drink and grimaced a little. "Buck, I just... I really don't want to. I've never been a dancer and I'd just feel stupid."

Bucky didn't try to push the issue, respecting Steve and his reasonings though he did pout a little bit at first. But then he seemed to make a decision and finished his drink in a few smooth gulps, setting the empty glass down and stepping closer to Steve. "All right, so... if you don't wanna dance," he placed a hand on Steve's thigh and leaned in close enough for his lips to brush Steve's ear. "Mind if I do for awhile?"

Steve's hand briefly ran over Bucky's waist, his proximity making his body tingle with desire. "Go ahead, baby," Steve murmured back, and Bucky pulled away with a smile so bright that it alone was worth Steve saying yes. 

"Thank you sir," Bucky purred, pressing a kiss to Steve's cheek in gratitude. 

Steve blushed in return and hoped the low lights hid it. "But watch those hands," he warned him. "Don't wanna see you getting too comfortable with anyone."

Bucky simply grinned as he began to slip away. "I'll do my best."

Then Bucky was sliding into the crowd and Steve sighed, draining the rest of his whiskey and absently ordering another, still not quite feeling it yet. By the time a new drink was in his hand, Bucky was dancing away to the music and Steve was watching with an amused smile on his face. 

Unsurprisingly, the kid could move. Of course he could, Steve thought, all lean and smooth and confident, not caring what anyone thought of him and just enjoying the atmosphere for what it was. He was the picture of carefree fun and it made something in Steve ache. 

He wasn't sure if he could chalk it up to missing his youth because truth be told, he'd never been carefree like that. Maybe that was it more than anything, knowing that even in his younger years when he should have been sowing his wild oats and having fun, he never did. He couldn't exactly regret it, being where he was now because of his serious and focused nature, but... _well_ , maybe he did regret it. Just a little. 

Bucky wore it so well. He was such a perfect balance in Steve's eyes - hard working but playful, brilliant and fun and gorgeous. Steve wished he could be more like that. 

He realized he'd been staring down into his whiskey for a few seconds too long and snapped his eyes back to Bucky. Then he immediately narrowed his gaze and tilted his head in an exasperated gesture at what he saw. 

Bucky was face to face with some pretty, scantily clad redhead, arm slung around her waist and a smile on his face as they danced entirely too closely for Steve's comfort. The girl was clearly quite pleased with herself, throwing both of her arms around his neck and rolling her hips into his and Steve wasn't even aware of the way that he was clutching the glass in his hand so tightly that it hurt a little. 

He'd told him to watch himself. But Steve realized that was entirely the point when Bucky glanced at him over the girl's shoulder and shot him an unmistakably mischievous look. Bucky let his hands travel down to the girl's moving hips and pulled her closer, watching Steve and waiting for what he'd do. 

Steve shook his head once, eyes not leaving Bucky's. Bucky grinned and pulled his hands away, taking a visible step back from the girl. She turned around and kept dancing with her back to Bucky, and Steve gave him an approving little grin for his obedience. 

Steve was debating what kind of reward to give Bucky later when he finished his drink, finally starting to feel the warmth of it in his veins, and turned to signal for one last refill. By the time he turned back around, Bucky had found a new dancing partner and was seemingly intent on driving Steve as crazy as possible. All thoughts of a reward immediately flew out the proverbial window. 

Now Bucky was dancing with a man, someone roughly Steve's height but not nearly as broad, reasonably attractive and quite forward in his actions, hands feeling all over someone who most definitely didn't belong to him. Bucky had his back to the guy's chest, dancing back on him in a way that made Steve see red as much as the guy's wandering hands did. 

Then Bucky had the audacity to lay his head back on the guy's shoulder and open his eyes to give Steve that look again. 

This time, Steve set his drink down and reached for his wallet. A simple shake of his head wasn't gonna cut it this time. Bucky knew what he was doing and Steve knew it too, and he wasn't gonna let it slide. If Bucky wanted to provoke a possessive response... well, that was exactly what he was gonna get. 

After leaving a few bills on the bar to cover their bill, Steve rose to his feet and immediately felt the whiskey's full effect upon him once he was standing. He felt great, loose and relaxed despite the slight rage that he felt as he watched his lover being manhandled on the dance floor by that idiot, he was full of purpose and determination as he strode their way. He weaved through the crowd, having no qualms about pushing his way through to get to where he needed to be. 

And once he approached them, stepping directly in front of Bucky and then standing his ground, looming over them both, Bucky's eyes popped open and a blush heated his pretty face. He stopped dancing and so did the guy, whom Steve glared at while delivering one single, evenly-spoken command. "Hands off. Walk away."

The guy scoffed, looking at Bucky and asking, "Do you know this guy?"

Bucky's eyes were locked on Steve's, lips parted and expression full of desire as he stared at him. Steve had given him exactly what he'd wanted, and it showed. "Yeah," Bucky replied without looking over his shoulder. "Yeah I do."

"Go," Steve told the man. "I won't say it again."

The man rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in defeat, walking away to find a new dance partner elsewhere. That left Steve and Bucky standing there facing each other, incredibly close but still too far, surrounded by a crowd full of partygoers paying them no mind. 

Bucky grinned up at Steve and bit his lip, closing the distance between them and reaching up to grip each side of Steve's open collar. "Finally got you out here with me."

Steve raised an eyebrow, unamused. "You're pushing it, Buck."

"I'm good at that," Bucky purred, walking backwards and pulling Steve with him as the fast, lively tune booming through the club gave way to something slower and more hypnotic.

Before Steve knew it, Bucky had pulled them into a little empty pocket at the back of the crowd, out of sight and as private as two people could get on a dance floor. Then Bucky was on him, both arms winding around his neck and body pressing into his as he leaned in close, brushing his nose against Steve's. "C'mon, Steve," he groaned, softly but loud enough to hear over the music. "Dance with me."

Steve sighed, hands settling on Bucky's hips but his body remaining still. "Buck, I don't..."

"It's easy," Bucky assured him, running a hand through the back of Steve's hair and nuzzling along his bearded jaw towards his ear. "Just follow my lead."

Steve opened his mouth to further protest but then Bucky moved his thigh between Steve's legs and rolled his hips against him, and Steve found himself speechless. 

 _Let the foreplay begin_  
_Bet you never had this before_  
Cause once I go in  
I’m gonna have you begging for more

Bucky kissed a hot trail up to Steve's ear, his breath warm against his ear as he murmured into it, "Move with me. I know you can move - you're way too damn good at rubbing our cocks together not to."

Steve blushed immediately and pulled him away by his hair to reply breathlessly, "You're tryin' to get yourself punished, aren't you?"

"No," Bucky chuckled, looking Steve up and down quickly but thoroughly before looking in his eyes and confessing, "I'm trying to get fucked."

 _Now grab the sheets_  
_Cause I promise you gonna need  
Something to hold on to_

Steve's mind went blank, those words mixed with the alcohol in his system and the pulsating beat of the music too much for him to process at once. It all went straight to his cock, a blinding heat overcoming him and sending him operating on nothing but instinct. It was a good thing, too, because he wouldn't have changed what happened next for the world. 

He seized the younger man and turned him around in a flash, pulling him back against him snug and hard, one hand splayed over Bucky's stomach and the other firm on his hip as Steve brushed his lips against Bucky's ear. "You wanna get fucked, all you gotta do is ask me nicely."

He could feel Bucky's responding shiver and it made the heat in his veins intensify even further. Bucky reached up and slid his hand into Steve's hair, holding on and grinding back against him, eyes closed and lips parted as he nuzzled Steve's jaw. " _Please_ sir," came his sweet, heated plea. "Take me to bed and fuck me."

Steve moaned aloud and realized he was dancing with Bucky now, the rhythmic movement of their bodies undeniable as they rocked and swayed together to the music. It would have been no big deal had it not been so damn sexual, Bucky's ass in those jeans grinding back against Steve's hardness like his life depended on it. It was too much friction and not nearly enough all at once. 

 _Hands all on your body going up and down_  
_While your body moving up and down_  
Babe you know I love it when you make that sound    
Yeah we're making love right now

" _God_ , _Bucky_ ," Steve groaned, dropping his face down against Bucky's neck and breathing hard against the sensitive skin, on the brink of being overwhelmed already. 

"I want it so bad," Bucky admitted, eyes closed and body moving like a dream, effortless and enticing. "Can't stop thinking about it."

And truth be told, Steve couldn't either. He loved what they did and would have been perfectly fine had Bucky never wanted to cross that line, but the mere idea of laying him down and worshipping his beautiful body, opening him up and then slipping inside of him and knowing he was the first, knowing it was he that Bucky trusted to do it... _God_ it was almost enough to make him come in his pants right there. 

"You think about me fucking you when you touch yourself, baby?" Steve asked, voice rough and hardly sounding like himself to his own ears. 

"So much," Bucky replied, hand tightening in Steve's hair as his hand groped gently at his chest through his shirt. "God Steve, please, I fuckin' need it...."

"You wanted to dance with me," Steve pointed out with clear amusement. "Now you finally are and all you wanna do is stop and go back to the hotel."

Bucky growled and turned himself around, breaking free of Steve's grip and then kissing him long and hard and beautifully needy. Steve melted into the kiss, not hesitating before diving in and letting the kiss become a frantic clash of tongues. 

They broke away only when their lungs started to burn, Bucky looking up at Steve with sinfully dark eyes as he said, "I'm ready, Steve. Please don't keep me waiting."

Steve stared at him for only a few seconds before smiling warmly - and darkly - and kissing him one more time. Then he clasped Bucky's hand in his and, both of them still hard as hell beneath pants that didn't do nearly enough to hide it, they began making their way off of the dance floor and out of the club towards the car waiting for them outside. 

Steve was gonna give Bucky a night he'd never ever forget. 

* * *

 

The drive back to the hotel was quick but it felt like it took forever, and the two men passed the time with deep kisses and wandering hands as they pressed together in the backseat of the car. Bucky was especially needy, whiny and noisy and on edge already, moaning into Steve's mouth as Steve pulled him from his jeans and started stroking him without hesitation when they were only minutes from the hotel. 

"Steve," Bucky gasped against Steve's lips, fingers curled around the collar of his shirt, "God if you don't stop -"

"I'm not gonna stop," Steve replied lowly, moving his hand up and down just the way he knew Bucky liked it, the right pressure and teasing of his thumb over the tip. "Gotta take the edge off, sweetheart."

"But -"

"Trust me," Steve murmured, watching greedily as Bucky tipped his head back and moaned again under his touch. "If I don't do this now, you'll shoot off so fuckin' fast once I get my fingers inside you and hit the right spot. And I don't have the patience for that tonight, Buck."

"Oh God," Bucky groaned, clutching him harder and looking down to watch for a moment. 

"You like that, huh," Steve mused, kissing under Bucky's ear and stroking him harder, faster. "You just wait, baby. I'm gonna take care of you... take my time and open you up and get you ready to take every last inch of my -"

Bucky cried out before he could finish, spilling on Steve's hand and all over himself, every bit as tightly wound and ready to burst as Steve had known. Steve stroked him through it, pulling back to watch his face as he slowly relaxed and slumped into Steve's side, Bucky's head on his shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Good boy," Steve murmured, dropping a kiss into his hair. Bucky took a deep, contented breath and snuggled closer to Steve, and that was when their car pulled up to park in front of the hotel. 

Steve looked down at the mess that Bucky currently was and pushed the button to roll down the partition between them and the driver. "Would you mind taking us around back?"

The driver nodded without so much as a look back. He was paid well for his discretion. Steve rolled the partition back up and gave Bucky's shoulder a soothing rub as the younger man started peppering sweet, grateful kisses on his neck. 

Their night was only getting started. 

After doing their best to get Bucky reasonably cleaned up enough to walk through the hotel halls, they slipped inside the more discreet and usually off limits back entrance and then split up, just in case anyone were to see them. Steve made it back to his room first and started getting ready, shedding his shoes and shirt and pants after a quick detour to the bathroom, and then retrieving a few certain items from his luggage that he'd brought on the trip just in case. He was quite glad he had. 

He'd just laid the items on the table next to his bed when he heard the quiet but hurried knock on the door. His heart leapt into his throat, excitement running rampant through his veins as he quickly turned and moved to let Bucky in. 

In the back of his mind, he knew that this might not be the best idea. He held a more old fashioned view of certain things than most and, had he been in his right mind, he might have hesitated before taking the next step with Bucky and going all the way with him. 

But he wasn't in his right mind and he wanted it too badly to say no. He knew that he shouldn't but he wanted to be Bucky's first so badly it hurt, wanted to hold that place in Bucky's mind and heart no matter what ultimately came of them. And when Bucky asked so nicely and so sweetly... how on earth could he ever resist? 

Steve pulled the door open and was greeted by the sight of Bucky in a new change of clothes, low-hanging black sweatpants and well-fitted white t-shirt. He made both look far better than any man had the right to, but Bucky didn't give him the chance to comment one way or the other. 

"Well, _fuck me_ ," Bucky grinned, looking Steve's nearly naked form up and down and striding inside the room like he owned the place. The door shut behind him and Bucky wasted no time in sauntering up to Steve, hands curling around his narrow hips as he looked up at Steve and purred, "How'd I get so damn lucky?"

"I don't know," Steve replied, cupping Bucky's face and leaning in close, the warmth that he felt growing inside more than simple lust, more than desire. "I was wondering the same thing."

Bucky smiled in a sweet, genuine way that made Steve melt a little, and then they each leaned in and met one another in a slow, achingly tender kiss. It was soft and languid and perfect, and it made that worrisome warmth in Steve's chest grow and grow until he felt as if he might burst. It was as pleasant as it was painful, undeniable and palpable and _God_ he hadn't felt anything like it since - 

"Steve," Bucky whispered after gently breaking the kiss, his eyes closed as he brushed his lips across Steve's bearded jaw. His right palm crept to Steve's stomach and then slid down right into his boxer briefs with no preamble or hesitation, rubbing over his arousal and making Steve's breath hitch as Bucky muttered, "God you have no fuckin' idea what you do to me."

Steve's eyes opened and found Bucky staring back at him now, his gaze full of sweet sincerity and also a tinge of fear, like he was afraid of Steve's reaction to those words. But he had no reason to be, and Steve set out to prove it. 

"Tell me, sweetheart," Steve urged him, somehow not surprised when Bucky blushed and shook his head, ducking away while still stroking him all the while. 

"I... no, it's just..."

"Baby," Steve said more firmly but still gently, taking his wrist and pulling his hand away. He then cupped Bucky's jaw and coaxed him to look him in the eye with a soft, "Please. Tell me."

Bucky finally met his gaze again and his flush deepened. It took him a few seconds but he finally exhaled just a little bit shakily and began, "This week... being here with you like this... it's been like a dream," he smiled and shook his head. "You make me feel... special. You're just... nobody's ever made me feel the way you do."

Steve's expression softened even more as he stared at the younger man, more than aware of how vulnerable he was in that moment and how much trust it took for him to be that open with Steve. He caressed Bucky's cheekbone with his thumb, searching silently for the right words to say until Bucky decided to blurt a few more of his own. 

"I just - I know what this is," he added hastily, trying to school his features into something more guarded, more neutral. "I'm not trying to... I know I'm not..."

Bucky frowned and trailed off, and Steve furrowed his brows. "Not what?" 

Bucky met his gaze hesitantly and murmured, "M'not your boyfriend. And that's okay. I know we'll never be -"

"Shhh," Steve urged him with a soft shake of his head, hushing him fully with a firm kiss to his lips. "Stop that, baby."

"I'm sorry, I just -"

Steve hushed him with another kiss, this time leaning his forehead against Bucky's after and murmuring, "Buck... I _want_ you to feel special, because you _are_ special to me. I wanted this week to be good for you, I _want_ you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy," Bucky smiled, arms wrapped around Steve's waist and his blue eyes locked on to Steve's. "I always am when I'm with you."

Steve smiled back, unable to resist the pull of him. He was starting to think he simply never would. "Me too," he admitted softly before leaning in and kissing him again, and this time the kiss turned into several more and deepened slowly. 

Steve ached to feel more of him, reaching down and grasping the hem of his t-shirt and breaking the kiss only to pull it off of his body. Once it was gone they collided again, lips locked in a desperate kiss and body pressed against body, hands wandering everywhere and cocks rubbing together through the thin fabrics left on their bodies. 

"I'm gonna miss this," Bucky confessed between kisses, his fingers making a mess of Steve's hair. "Wish we could stay here longer."

"Don't worry," Steve said, hands cupping and squeezing Bucky's ass through his pants, pulling his hips even closer. "I'll always make time for you."

Bucky smiled in that dreamy way again, letting out a shaky breath as he murmured, "You're so good to me, sir."

"I'm good to you because you deserve it," Steve grinned back. The flush on Bucky's cheeks deepened and Steve had never been more aware of Bucky's praise kink than in that moment. An idea sprang to mind and he cupped Bucky's cheek, asking him softly, "You wanna earn what I'm gonna give you tonight?"

"Oh yes sir," Bucky replied instantly, kissing Steve's thumb when it grazed over his lip. "I'll do anything."

Steve nodded faintly, the eye contact between them searing until Steve gripped his shoulder and pushed him down to his knees. "Get to work, sweetheart."

Bucky flashed him an excited grin and wasted no time in pulling Steve's underwear down and out of the way, relishing in Steve's dominance and flourishing under his commands. He worked so well under instruction, both at work and in the bedroom, Steve mused, and his eagerness to please was something that Steve couldn't get enough of. Especially when Bucky showed it by opening his pretty little mouth and sucking Steve's cock all the way down on his very first swallow. 

" _Fuck_ , baby," Steve groaned, watching himself disappear into Bucky's mouth and then slip nearly all the way back out again before Bucky swallowed him back down. He did this a few times, engulfing Steve in the perfect wet heat of his mouth and sucking the tip hard every time he pulled back, until he let out a whimper that caught Steve off guard. Dazed with his own mounting pleasure, he blinked twice and asked softly, "You okay, Buck?"

He nodded, panting a little and peeking up at Steve. "I'm fine, I just... I kinda..."

"What?" Steve asked, running his fingers softly through Bucky's hair. 

"... Want you to use me," Bucky admitted. "Fuck my face like you're gonna fuck my ass later."

Steve's fingers fell still in his hair, his heart leaping at those filthy words. "Oh, baby boy," Steve groaned, the term of endearment a brand new one that Bucky audibly whimpered in response to, "you're fuckin' perfect, you know that?" When Bucky simply beamed with pride at those sweet words, Steve tilted his head back where he wanted it and instructed gently, "Open up."

Bucky licked his lips and obeyed, opening his mouth and greedily accepting the cock that Steve slipped back between his lips. Then, eyes locked on one another, Steve pushed nearly all the way in and slowly drew back, holding Bucky's head still by his hair. Then he thrusted back in a little quicker, a little deeper, and repeated the pattern until he had built up a rhythm and was truly fucking his lover's handsome face. 

And Bucky loved it. He moaned and palmed at himself through his pants - Steve was aware of it and allowed it - taking every thrust of Steve's hips like a champ and sucking him good and hard, eyes watering and chest heaving and chin a mess. Steve nearly lost himself to it, dangerously close to coming down Bucky's throat when he made himself stop and pull away. Bucky sucked in a deep, desperate breath of air and half collapsed against Steve's thighs while Steve cursed and willed himself to calm down, squeezing the base of his cock for good measure. 

"Good boy, Buck," Steve praised breathlessly, running his fingers through Bucky's hair. "So fucking perfect."

Bucky simply breathed hard, face pressed against Steve's thigh and hand still rubbing at himself like he just couldn't help it. "Steve..."

"Clothes off," Steve decreed, deciding that he simply couldn't wait any longer. "Lay down on the bed." He paused, briefly considering his options. "On your back."

"Yes sir," Bucky grinned, getting up to his feet and taking a kiss from Steve before turning and walking to the bed, shedding the rest of his clothes on the way there. 

Steve watched him the whole way, wondering if he'd ever been so insanely and uncontrollably aroused by any single other human being in his lifetime. He was fairly sure that the answer was no. 

Once Bucky was in bed, lying amongst the luxurious sheets and plush pillows, legs spread in an open invitation, Steve made his way to him. He kneeled on the foot of the bed and locked eyes with Bucky as he reached for his leg, lifting it and pressing his lips to Bucky's inner ankle. He peppered kisses all along Bucky's skin as he slipped up the bed, Bucky watching and biting his lip and making little noises of delight every time Steve gave a little bite here and there, the sharpest one coming at the innermost of his thigh. Steve soothed the mark with his tongue and then began kissing his way higher, over Bucky's hipbone and then his stomach, his chest and collarbone and neck until their lips met once more in a beautifully hungry kiss. 

Bucky's legs wrapping around Steve's waist and hands gripping his broad, muscular back, they kissed like crazy as their bodies slipped and slid together and created a delicious friction. Steve knew from experience that it would have been enough to get them both off, but he wasn't gonna let that happen tonight. Not when he had something so much better in store for them both. 

"You're so beautiful," Steve mumbled against Bucky's lips, feeling them stretch into a sweet smile. He nudged Bucky's nose with his and opened his eyes to meet Bucky's soft, lust-filled gaze, and suddenly Steve couldn't wait anymore. He kissed him one more time and then leaned over to retrieve the little bottle of lube from the nightstand, accidentally knocking it over in his haste. He had to slip off of Bucky completely to grab it from the floor, and Bucky took the opportunity to do something that Steve hadn't anticipated - he flipped over on his stomach and wrapped his arms around a fluffy pillow, relaxing and lifting his ass up in the air as if to present himself to his lover. 

Bucky smirked up at him as Steve returned to his previous position and looked him over, Bucky biting his lip as he rested his cheek on the pillow. "Gonna open me up, Steve? Get me ready for your cock?"

Steve raised an eyebrow at those words, taking only a second to contemplate his next move before acting out of instinct and spanking Bucky, his palm delivering a sharp little slap to that supple skin and pulling a pleasured and surprised yelp from him. "Is that how you talk to me, Bucky?"

"M'sorry sir," Bucky breathed into the pillow, eyes shut and lips curled into a grin he couldn't quite hide. "Just want it."

"I know you want it," Steve murmured, shifting on his knees behind Bucky, positioning himself just where he wanted to be. He placed both hands on Bucky's ass, rubbing and kneading the perfect skin as Bucky let out a little whimper at the touch. "I know you need it," he added, squeezing one cheek just the right side of hard, enough to hurt but not to bruise. "And you'll get it when I say you get it, understand?" 

Then he spanked Bucky again, and the crack of skin against skin reverberated through the room along with Bucky's shameless moan. "Yes sir," he gasped, squirming and making quite the sight in his current state. "Sorry, sir."

"It's okay, baby," Steve said, rubbing and soothing the now-pink skin before delivering another set of blows, each one making Bucky tremble and chase the fleeting but sharp pain of the contact. "I like it when you want me so bad you can't help but step outta line."

Bucky was nearly mewling, pushing his ass into Steve's hands and gripping the pillow hardened. "Please, sir..."

"Patience, baby," Steve reminded him, one hand smoothing over the small of his back before drifting back down again. He made a beautiful sight like this, so much so that it made Steve's hands itch with the urge to draw Bucky like this - and he hadn't drawn anyone in ages. 

"So tell me," Steve began lightly, picking up the lube and uncapping it, letting it drizzle down on Bucky and making him jump a little from the mild coldness. "Have you done this part before? By yourself or with someone?"

"A little," Bucky replied, briefly looking over his shoulder to watch as Steve spread the lube around, fingers staying relatively safe for the moment. "Just a few times."

"And did you like it?" Steve asked, carefully and gently running two fingers further down and, when they brushed over his entrance, making Bucky jolt a little from the sensation. 

"Fuck... a little," Bucky replied, hands clenched hard around the pillow as Steve played gently and carefully, getting him used to the touch and not relenting until Bucky's body relaxed again. "Shit, Steve..."

"You ever come from this?" Steve pressed, leaning up a little and pressing a kiss to Bucky's mid-back as his fingers continued to play. 

"N-no," Bucky shook his head. "But I've made other guys come this way."

"Good," Steve mused, taking it up a notch and applying some pressure with one finger, enough to make Bucky tremble in anticipation. "Good with your fingers, huh?"

"Course," Bucky said, smirking back at him over his shoulder. "Maybe I'll show you sometime."

Steve replied not with words but with the tip of his finger dipping inside at last. Bucky tensed and groaned and dropped his head back down, and Steve grinned as he kissed Bucky's back and whispered soothing words to him. This was gonna take awhile, he knew, but that was all right. It was gonna be worth every second of it. 

"So tight," Steve murmured, lips brushing the back of Bucky's shoulder and finger slowly, gently working its way within him. "Gotta relax, sweetheart."

"M'tryin'," Bucky chuckled breathlessly. 

"You're so gorgeous like this," Steve told him, eyes trailing over his body as he continued gradually working his finger in, Bucky taking nearly all of it now. "You know, one of these days... I might have to lay you down like this and tease you, make a night of it... see how much you can take until you lose it."

Bucky whined and wriggled back against him, most of his natural resistance gone as he sought more touch, more sensations, gripping the sheets tightly. "God, Steve, you tryin' to kill me?"

Steve smirked, watching his finger slip in and out of him, almost ready for a second. "Maybe. But you'd be so pretty like that. I could tie you up... touch you, get my mouth on you... fuck you all I want but not let you come. I think you'd like that. Wouldn't you, Buck?"

"You know I would," Bucky groaned, rocking back on his finger without hesitation now. "More, sir, please give me more."

"Since you asked so nicely..." Steve added a second finger and had to bite his lip to keep from moaning himself at Bucky's reaction, crying out at the pain-tinged onslaught of sensations and tensing away and wanting more all at the same time. Steve had patience to rival a saint but it was running thin, his desire to flip Bucky over and drive himself into him proving overwhelming at that point, but he reined it in and kept himself in check. Cutting this short wasn't an option. 

Once Bucky relaxed a bit and Steve's fingers were able to move more freely, his body learning to welcome the intrusion, Steve decided it was time to start playing a little less safe. He enjoyed Bucky's squirming and whimpering but he wanted him shaking and burying his face into the pillow to keep from screaming. He wanted Bucky wrecked even before he was fucked, so he adjusted the angle of his wrist and started thrusting his fingers deeper, searching, curling his fingers and then -

"Fuck!" Bucky suddenly shouted, entire body jolting with the wave of pleasure that had just wracked through it. Steve grinned and relished in his reaction, repeating the motion again and again, showing no mercy as Bucky nearly lost his mind and started babbling nonsensical words into the pillow, just like Steve wanted. He took the opportunity to slip a third finger inside, and he wasn't sure if Bucky even noticed between all the mind-blowing sensations leaving him gasping and begging for more. 

"That's my boy," Steve murmured lowly and approvingly, dragging his mouth between Bucky's shoulder blades as his fingers continued to move. He made sure not to hit that spot every time, however, not trusting Bucky's ability to hold back under such pressure. "So good, baby. Gonna feel so good around me."

"Please," Bucky begged, lifting his head and pleading in a determined but breathless tone. "Steve, please, I'm ready."

"Sure, Buck?" Steve asked cautiously. "Don't wanna hurt you and you're so tight..."

"I know, you're gonna love it," Bucky smirked at him over his shoulder. "I'm ready, I'm sure. I can't wait another second."

Steve took him at his word, pulling his fingers away and murmuring, "Turn over."

Bucky obeyed instantly, rolling on his back and spreading his legs wide without hesitation or a shred of shyness while Steve grabbed the lube again. Bucky watched hungrily as Steve slicked himself up and reached down to touch himself, but before he could Steve caught his eye and shook his head. Bucky's hand froze on his stomach. "Don't even think about it, Buck."

Bucky whined and bit his lip, hips squirming and looking for friction that simply wasn't there yet. " _Steve_..."

"You can touch yourself all you want when we're not together," Steve said, leaning down and settling on top of him, body nestled between his legs. "But when we are... you let me take care of you. Okay?"

Bucky smiled up at him, hands reaching up and smoothing back the pieces of Steve's graying hair that had fallen out of place over the course of the night. "That's all I want, sir."

Steve smiled back and kissed him, the taste of his lips making that warmth in his chest return with a vengeance. Their tongues tangled and slid together as Steve reached between them and took himself in hand, lining them up and breaking the kiss to ask a question that he couldn't hold back. 

"You're sure, Bucky?" he asked softly, watching as Bucky gave him a gentle smile and bit his lip, cheeks flushing a beautiful shade of pink that Steve hadn't anticipated. 

"I'm _so_ fucking sure, Steve," he whispered, hands cupping Steve's jaw and thumbs running over his perfect and wonderfully soft beard. "I promise I am."

Steve nodded, leaning down and kissing him once more as he began to slowly and carefully push inside. Bucky gasped softly into his mouth and Steve pressed their foreheads together, taking it excruciatingly slow and paying close attention to Bucky and his reactions. Steve was a lot to take for a first time, and he was more than aware of this. 

"You okay?" he asked a few inches in, watching Bucky breathe in and out and visibly force himself to relax and not fight the intrusion. "Tell me if I need to stop or if -"

"Don't stop," Bucky shook his head, sweat on his brow and lower lip red from biting it but his blue eyes heated and determined. "Keep going."

Steve nodded, dropping his head down and kissing Bucky's neck as he continued to gradually slip in deeper and deeper. It felt like ages and it took every last bit of his fraying self control but Steve took it just as slow as he promised, and by the time that he was fully seated and they were joined together at last, Bucky was breathing hard and Steve felt like he might just die if he didn't start moving soon. 

Instead, however, the moment became something much sweeter when they both opened their eyes and gazed upon the other. Steve felt like the world slowed down just for them, like everything else ceased to exist and there was only them, like this was exactly where they were supposed to be. And it took his breath away. 

He hasn't felt anything like it in so very long. He'd thought that he was fine without it, that he didn't need this kind of closeness with another person and that he could get by on his own, but now... now that they had gone this far and Steve knew what it felt like to be buried inside of Bucky, how could he ever go back to the way things were before? How could he ever live without this now?

Bucky was so sweet and so pure, strong and vulnerable all at once and Steve only then truly realized how much he'd come to adore him. They hadn't been doing this for very long, all things considered, but then again it never took long for Steve to dive in fast. So few people caught his eye, so few ever drew him in, but the ones who did... they had him from the very beginning, every time. 

"God, Steve," Bucky groaned, the tension in his body draining as his breaths evened out. "You feel... _fuck_."

Steve exhaled shakily and kissed him gently, head spinning and heart aching and body screaming for more. "I've - I need to move, baby, I can't -"

Bucky nodded, both hands gripping Steve's back hard and body urging him closer. "Go on, I'm ready. I want it."

Steve took a breath and started rocking slowly and carefully, wanting nothing more than to stop holding back and just take him but Bucky was more important, his comfort and pleasure most crucial of all. He watched Bucky intently, watching as he adjusted to being so full and as the discomfort began to give way to something much, much better. Once Steve had built a slow rhythm, rocking back and forth gently and kissing him all the while, Bucky started coming to life beneath him and moving with him. The first time he let out a breathy moan against Steve's mouth, Steve knew he had him. 

"Like it?" Steve asked teasingly, one hand planted on the bed and his other curling around Bucky's leg to hold it up a little higher. "How's my cock feel, Buck?"

"Oh God," Bucky moaned, hips rising to meet each of Steve's increasingly less careful thrusts. "It's _so much_. Feels fuckin'... never felt anything like this."

Steve grinned and nudged his nose with his own. "Yeah?"

Bucky looked up at him dazed and sweet, hand drifting to Steve's hair as he murmured, "I just... I've wanted this for so long."

Steve faltered for a moment, not having expected such heartfelt words from him. He searched his eyes and grappled with finding the right words to say back, but he was speechless. All he could do in the end was lean down and kiss him long and deep, his touch doing what his words couldn't, and then shift his angle slightly before taking him harder and deeper than he'd dared to until that point. Bucky's resulting cry of pure pleasure was everything Steve had hoped for. 

Steve repeated the motion, fucking into him with a delicious fury and leaving Bucky reeling each time, getting so loud in his moans that Steve had to smile and cover his mouth for him. "Not so loud, sweetheart," he murmured. "If this was my place you could be as loud as you want, but here..."

"Sorry," Bucky whispered when Steve pulled his hand away, kissing his fingertips as they drifted away. "Just feels so good..."

"I know, baby," Steve whispered, kissing him between his words and feeling like he could stay right there with Bucky in that moment forever and be the happiest man alive. He looked down at his lover's face, cheeks flushed and lips kiss-swollen and parted, messy dark hair on his forehead damp with sweat, and he couldn't help but tell him, "You're so fucking perfect, Buck."

Bucky's eyes fluttered open and Steve's heart skipped a beat when their gazes met. He could see the unspoken words in Bucky's eyes, see everything neither one of them were ready to acknowledge, the affection that laid between them undeniable and stronger than Steve had even realized before. He cupped Bucky's face and touched him gently, a stark contrast to the sharp and unrelenting way that he was driving into him, and the words that tumbled out of his mouth took even him by surprise. 

"You're mine," he all but growled to the younger man, taking him faster, rougher, driving both of them to the edge. "Nobody else fucks this ass but me, understand?"

Bucky nodded immediately, eyes closing as the possessive words washed over him and left him feeling nothing short of high. "Yes, sir," he whispered back. "I'm yours, Steve."

Steve groaned and kissed him hungrily, rhythm growing erratic as he neared his end. "Gonna come for me, sweetheart?" he asked, knowing Bucky was close, able to feel it. 

Bucky let out an indistinguishable whine, past the point of being able to make words. Steve took Bucky's hand and interlaced their fingers together, laying their hands on the bed next to Bucky's hand and kissed him one more time before gently demanding, "Come for me, Buck, let go..."

Bucky gasped and then, like the good boy he was, came with a silent cry that Steve found nothing short of exquisite. The way that his mouth fell open and brows furrowed, back arching and body tightening as sheer bliss overcame him and he spilled between them... it was breathtaking. Steve would never forget the beautiful sight that it was, or the way that he felt as he let go and buried himself inside of Bucky and filled him up at last. It was beautiful and overwhelming and everything he had felt nothing like in so very, _very_ long. 

He knew, subconsciously, that he'd made a mistake. They both had. They should have kept their boundaries up, should have kept their distances, shouldn't be where they currently were which was naked and tangled together in the literal and figurative mess that they'd made.  They'd crossed a line and there was no going back now, though they'd surely pretend otherwise and carry on like nothing significant had changed between them that night. 

But the truth was that as Steve laid there, face buried against Bucky's neck while their breaths slowly calmed and returned to normal, he could feel the shift that had taken place. He felt it in his bones, the possessiveness that had taken root and the claim that he'd staked on the other man very much real and no simple heat of the moment sort of thing. The idea of anyone else touching Bucky, of him not truly being Steve's, of one day not touching him like this - it was unthinkable. Steve simply couldn't bear the thought. 

But Bucky wasn't truly his. He never had been and, in all realism, never would be. Steve could spoil him all he wanted, buy him expensive suits and take him dancing and spend all night making love to him but at the end of the day, Bucky was still his employee and two decades younger than himself. And he wasn't his. 

But that didn't mean that Steve couldn't pretend for a little bit longer. 

He slowly extricated himself from Bucky's worn-out body and kissed his jaw, telling the sleepy man that he'd be right back before slipping away. He made his way to the bathroom and, after cleaning himself up quickly and grabbing another washcloth to run it under the warm water, he glanced up at his reflection in the mirror and lingered on it for a moment. 

His hair was a mess, lips reddened and swollen from all the kissing, skin still flushed with exertion, and his eyes... he hoped they didn't give away as much as he feared they did. He didn't dwell on it long, turning off the water and ringing out the washcloth before returning to the bedroom. 

He returned to find Bucky half asleep, still sprawled out just as he'd left him. Steve smiled as he kneeled on the bed and slowly ran the washcloth over his stomach, rousing him enough to where Bucky groaned a little and opened his eyes. 

"Hey sleepy head," Steve teased, reaching up and brushing the messy hair off of Bucky's forehead. 

Bucky grinned up at him and muttered, "Sorry. Somebody put me in a sex coma."

"Yeah?" Steve grinned back, setting the washcloth aside and climbing back into bed. He pulled Bucky close to cuddle him and added, "Doesn't sound so bad."

"Not at all," Bucky grinned, cozying up to him and laying his head on Steve's chest. "Definitely won't catch me complaining."

Steve kissed the top of his head and reached down to pull the covers over them, a move that made Bucky pause in a way that Steve could feel. "You get me all wrapped up like this and I'm gonna end up falling asleep here..."

"I know," Steve nodded, fingertips tracing along Bucky's back. "I was kinda hoping that's what would happen."

Bucky peeked up at him, surprise etched clearly on his features. "Really?"

"Yeah," Steve murmured. "You can sleep here tonight. I'll wake you up before anyone can notice." Then he paused and added hastily, "If you want to."

"Course I want to," Bucky smiled instantly, and Steve's relief was immediate. "I'm just... surprised, that's all."

"You shouldn't be," Steve murmured, leaning down and tilting Bucky's chin up to kiss him. Bucky kissed him back happily and they wasted a moment or two like that before Steve hesitantly drew away and asked, "How you feel?"

Bucky blushed a little and wriggled a little bit, wincing slightly before admitting, "Pretty damn sore. But that's all right. S'worth it."

Steve smiled and stole another kiss, replying lowly, "Poor baby... gonna have to sit on the plane tomorrow with that sore ass of yours. That's gonna hurt."

"And yet... you seem to kinda like the idea of that," Bucky noted with a grin. Steve didn't bother to deny it. 

"Guess I like knowing that you'll have a reason to think about me as you go about your day."

Bucky chuckled and shook his head, sighing and ducking down to kiss Steve's chest before murmuring, "Trust me, I already think about you all the time. Don't have to worry about that."

And if those words made Steve's heart soar, he made sure that he didn't let it show. 

Soon Bucky was drifting back off to sleep, warm and safe and happy in Steve's arms and in his bed. And despite Steve's racing mind and unsettled thoughts, the anxieties creeping under the surface of his calm exterior, he was too damn content himself to do anything but follow Bucky into the sweetest, most restful sleep he'd had in a long time. 

Tomorrow they'd go home and everything would return to normal, he knew, and he wished that it wouldn't. He wished that they could hold on to their little week-long fantasy and keep it forever, but reality wasn't nearly so generous. He knew that he had no choice but to accept it, but it surely didn't make it any easier. 

But no matter what happened next and what came of them, he supposed that he knew one thing for sure. They'd always have Miami. 

 


End file.
